


12 days of (late) Papcestmass!

by MeGaLoTrash



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mapleblossom - Freeform, Multi, Papcestmass, Spicyhoney - Freeform, Sugarbun, Threesome - M/M/M, honeyblossom - Freeform, maplesyrup, not every entry will be explicit but some are so be warned!, royalspice, sugarmomma, warnings in each chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-09-30 21:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17231612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeGaLoTrash/pseuds/MeGaLoTrash
Summary: Irl life means I'm gonna be behind on starting/posting each day, but I really wanted to do it!I may draw a few days (if you don't see the full 12 days here that's why) But if I do i'll be linking them!Please mind warnings/tags on each chapter <3





	1. Bitter-Sugar/Papyrus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ut Papyrus and Horrortale Papyrus  
> Warnings: On the line between M/E (small explicit part), Heavy angst, Resentment, Allusions to past trauma (canon horrortale events), referenced gore, bad coping mechanisms, hurt/comfort.

Sugar was happy.  
He’d been rescued from hell and taken to a world away fear and pain.  
To a world that felt so much like the one he remembered.  
_Before everything went wrong._  
That world was his past.  
His future was more than he could dream of. Somewhere for him and his brother to heal, to regain their strength and reconnect with friends they thought they’d never see again.  
And even make some new ones.

Sugar was happy.  
He was safe.  
He had so, so much to be thankful for. 

...It didn’t really matter that his constant smile was fake.  
That it would slip from his face the moment he was alone.  
Or that every time he caught sight of himself he felt rage bubbling up in his chest.

It wasn’t really himself though.  
Sugar had gotten used to his mangled form over the years no matter how much it disgusted him he no longer felt angry over what he’d become.  
No, he saw red over something else-  
-Someone else-  
A skeleton with his face, his _old_ face, another version of himself from a universe that hadn’t seen the terrors he had,

A version that could still call himself Papyrus. 

But Sugar couldn’t feel like this.  
He couldn’t be bitter when he’d tried hard to convince everyone he was so sweet.  
Resentment was a road he’d been down before,  
When everything had been hopeless.  
When he’d run out of options.  
He didn’t like the skeleton he turned into when he’d snapped.  
All teeth and blood-  
The Piercing screams as he tore through flesh like it was nothing.  
He went against everything he was for something that was never enough.  
He was a broken husk, driven by a need to destroy lest it be him on the chopping block. 

_-No!_

He was Sugar now.  
Sugar never went through those horrible things.  
How could he when he was so innocent and friendly.  
It wasn’t possible. 

The screams that haunted Sugar at night were nothing more than a bad dream.

Papyrus didn’t have this problem.  
Papyrus was perfect.  
Not in the superficial way that everyone coveted,  
He was far too loud, something Sugar remembered all too well, and his proportions were on the large side even without the height boost.  
Sugar didn’t care about them, those ‘flaws’ were why Sugar couldn’t stop staring.  
Papyrus was perfect because he was flawed.  
It made him who he was.  
Everyone loved him because of it.  
And It was so hard for Sugar to suppress his demons while being constantly reminded of who he could be.

It would have been easy for Sugar to keep up the facade of being fine for the rest of his life.  
If it wasn’t for Papyrus.

Everyone else either didn’t notice Sugar was pretending, or they did and were acting like they didn't to save face.  
Not Papyrus.  
No matter how hard Sugar tried, he couldn’t shake Papyrus off.  
They’d be in a larger group, and he’d catch his double checking him over to see if he was ok,  
Or if they were in smaller groups, Papyrus would cock his head and mouth his concern.  
When Papyrus wasn’t satisfied with what he saw in Sugar’s face, he’d come straight over and try to engage him in small talk or distract him with a menial task.  
If Sugar had anything to be genuinely thankful for it was the fact Papyrus never out-right called him out, but that also meant Sugar couldn’t get mad at Papyrus’s prying.

It was both infuriating and confusing.  
Infuriating as it felt like another opportunity for Sugar to see how he was falling short, and confusing because he couldn’t figure out why Papyrus was doing it.

At first, Sugar had thought it was only kindness, which it was but there was something more-  
Something that was written all over Papyrus’s face every time Sugar caught his eye.  
Papyrus _knew._  
It was unclear exactly how much he’d figured out, but there was no mistaking the empathetic look in Papyrus’s eyes.  
Which was what confused Sugar to no end.  
If Papyrus knew what he was going through, knew who he _really_ was, then why wasn’t he running as fast as his bones would carry him.  
Or alternatively, _Why wasn’t Papyrus sending him back to the hell he’d crawled out from?_

Sugar was ashamed to admit it took him far too long to figure out the answer.  
Papyrus only knew because he’d felt it too.  
Papyrus knew of the darkness that was eating Sugar up from the inside out, and he had been desperately trying to help.

The realisation was enough to splinter Sugar’s already fractured soul.  
He had been far too absorbed in his resentment to realise that Papyrus was far more friend than foe.  
He needed to let him in instead of pushing him away.  
It was hard for Sugar to resist the urge to drop everything he’d built up to protect himself and run to Papyrus and beg for his help.  
But one positive of surviving his wretched universe was that it had taught him to be wary.  
Even if that lesson was too little too late to save his world from its doom, it was going to help him now.  
Sugar needed to approach this with caution, to let Papyrus in slowly, just in case he was wrong.  
In case Papyrus understanding him was naught but wishful thinking. 

So he took things slow.  
Agreed to see Papyrus more, and then to see him alone.  
And Papyrus was happy to take things at the pace Sugar set.  
A little too happy in fact.  
Sugar hated himself for thinking that Papyrus’s enthusiasm to spend time with him was disingenuous, but he couldn’t understand  
He knew it wasn’t pity at least, that just wasn’t their way.  
Sugar was so caught up in trying to figure things out that he was letting his guard slip,  
Which allowed Papyrus more liberties, like extended visits and closer proximity than Sugar would have considered beforehand.  
Sugar was about fit to burst with frustration over trying to figure out what Papyrus was trying to do when something completely unexpected happened.

Papyrus kissed him.

In hindsight, Sugar should've seen it coming.  
Papyrus had insisted on twice the amount of hugs he usually did and had insisted that Sugar be practically in his lap as they watched something on the T.v.  
Sugar hadn’t protested though.  
It wasn’t often that he was able to feel like the smaller monster when he usually towered above even the tallest of his new friends.  
Papyrus had taken that as a sign of something more, tilting Sugar’s chin town to press his perfect teeth against Sugar’s crooked ones.  
For a moment, Sugar had felt a rush of warmth before the realisation of what they were doing made him squeak in alarm.

Papyrus had pulled away then, blushing and fumbling for an excuse that Sugar didn’t hear.  
It didn’t matter to him.  
Not when the perfect Papyrus had shown that he wanted him.  
Actually wanted him, as a friend, a close friend, and not just as a friend, but-  
_as what?_

When Sugar had the sense to try and find out at their next meeting by returning that kiss with more passion than he thought he was capable of.  
He intended to show Papyrus that his affection was returned-  
-but it didn’t stay as just that for long-  
-Not when just being close to each other was making Sugar’s body react with the magic he didn’t know he still had.  
It wasn’t planned, but it was needed.  
For both of them.  
And it was hard for Sugar not to feel special hearing Papyrus moan his name in the voice he’d long since lost.  
Or when Papyrus released inside him, filling Sugar with another kind of warmth as their magic mixed together. 

Sugar saw it then.  
The fear, the darkness inside them both, was written all over Papyrus’s face.  
There was a flood of apologies, Papyrus was terrified he’d taken advantage of Sugar despite it being clear it was what they both needed.  
Sugar didn’t let those fears run away with Papyrus though.  
He held him close, reassuring him, kissing away his fears until Papyrus calmed down.

Then his tears came.  
He’d finally seen the fear in Papyrus, glimpsed the darkness he was trying to hide.  
But that didn’t change how Sugar felt about him  
If anything, it made him love him more.

Sugar understood.  
Held close enough so that their souls beat in tandem, Sugar understood why Papyrus cared enough to keep trying to get through to him.  
Papyrus had seen in him what he’d lost the ability to even consider.  
To see the light in spite of the dark, to see someone trying so hard to fight against what threatened to consume him whole.  
Sugar couldn’t stand the thought of Papyrus going through that alone.

Which made him realise what a fool he’d been.  
That night, Sugar couldn’t stop crying.  
Not because he was upset.  
In fact, Sugar couldn’t remember a time he’d felt better.  
He was happy.  
Genuinely happy.  
And Papyrus was with him to face whatever darkness was yet to come.


	2. Control. Protect. Rule.-Royalspice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uf Papyrus and Storyshift Papyrus (Poppy)
> 
> Sorry again for being late but irl stuff held me up and this ended up much longer than planned.  
> All three prompts used!
> 
> Tags/warnings: Explicit, Angst, Implied negotiations, D/s undertone, hurt/comfort, powerplay, sensitive bones.

Edge was captain of the royal guard. A decorated veteran renowned for his prowess in battle and his no-nonsense attitude towards new recruits. He’d spent years working towards being equal parts feared and respected in his universe, all so he and his brother didn’t have to fear for their lives every single day. It was a lot of pressure, but Edge was used to it. He’d been training his whole life to be the best so that nothing and no one would ever stand in his way.

With all that in mind, the audible shaking of his bones underneath his uniform was more than embarrassing. His body was determined to betray him despite everything he stood for.

Just to add insult to injury, Edge was alone. There was no one around in the snowy forest to witness his shame but that only made Edge more frustrated. _If he couldn’t hold himself together now, what was it going to be like when he actually knocked on the door?_ The thought alone almost made him leave. No one had seen him slip away from his universe, he’d made sure of that. He could just as easily go home and no one would know. _But he wouldn't forget._ Edge’s stubborn nature wouldn’t let him leave, and his pride would take a massive hit if he gave in to his fears and ran away.

Like it or not, he was going to knock on that fucking door. Even if he had to compromise by taking a few minutes to calm down collect his thoughts.

Edge’s past was only a distant echo when it came to the skeleton he was today, but the fear he felt as he debated on what to do was all too familiar. He remembered growing up terrified in his universe, unsure where his next meal was coming from or if he and his brother would live to see another day. It was one of the reasons why life in the royal guard suited him so well. It was gruelling and often thankless work, but what it lacked in rewards it more than made up for in structure and security. Edge soaked up guard life like a sponge, obeying the rules and taking punishment without complaint when he wasn't up to scratch. His obedience didn’t go unnoticed either, and he eventually worked his way up the ranks until he was brought in front of the royal family. 

The King’s tyranny was infamous, and Edge knew he ran the risk of being commanded to do unspeakable things if he swore fealty to him. Edge's self-restraint had been the only thing stopping him from shaking while he took his vows, knowing that the alternatives were much worse now the King had taken an interest in him. He got used to the idea of being in Royal favour over time. He was sworn to serve and protect the realm of monsters, and monsterkind had elected their leader to decide what that entailed. Edge would reassure himself that there was honour in serving the realm no matter his personal reservations whenever he had doubts. He’d given up the right to choose what he did and who suffered at his hands. He and his brother were finally safe, which mattered more than what it cost to get there.

At least, that’s how it had been for years. Edge would have begrudgingly continued with this life if his brother had never discovered the alternative universe he was currently pacing in. He would have forced himself to be happy with his lot if he’d never seen how different his life could be. 

_If he never met the skeleton who challenged his every belief._

The universe he was currently in wasn’t the first Red had discovered, but it was the first that caught Edge’s attention. His other selves were either too soft or too lazy to hold a candle to his greatness. But meeting a version of himself that was part of a royal family? It was far too exciting to pass up. 

When he first saw Poppy, before he even knew his name, Edge knew he was someone special. He commanded the room with nothing more than his presence, his looming stature and maturity only adding to Edge’s feeling of awe. When Poppy’s eyes finally met his Edge was sure he felt his soul skip a beat in anticipation. He was expecting Poppy’s temperament to match his king's and was terrified of the possibility of being asked to switch his allegiance when Poppy saw his captain's armour. He must have looked like a frightened child as the first thing Poppy did was stoop down to his level and extend a warm hand and a welcoming smile. 

It was then that Edge realised he’d been incredibly foolish. He was expecting Poppy to be the same as the royals he served and had completely forgotten about the other side of the equation. Poppy was him, a Papyrus down to his core, and with that came all of his morals and standards. He came to understand that life under Poppy and his brother’s rule was very different, much more akin to how Edge wanted his world to be. 

A different shame came over Edge as he and Poppy got more acquainted. He was listening to stories about his estrangement from his brother and how he preferred a peaceful life away from any violence whilst painfully aware of his own high LV. Edge had tried to cobble together a sort of explanation/apology for the state he was in, but Poppy had seen right through it. Poppy took Edge to the side of their gathering and told him he didn’t owe anyone an explanation. That Edge’s universe was a different place, and that Poppy would have done the same if he had been in his position. 

Edge wouldn’t ever admit it, but he didn't sleep a wink that night. It wasn’t only Poppy’s words going around his head that kept him up, but the tears that didn’t stop flowing until dawn.  
He and Poppy developed an odd friendship after that day. Odd in that Edge would turn up to any cross-universe meetings arranged out of a sense of duty, and then Poppy would talk him into going home within the first hour. It wasn’t that Poppy didn’t want to see him, he made it very clear from their first meeting that he enjoyed his company. Poppy would ask if Edge really wanted to be there, and tell him plainly that no one was forcing him to come. He could choose to leave if he wanted to. Edge had tried to save face at first, but Poppy was already developing a knack for seeing through bullshit. He’d slip out unnoticed, thanking Poppy on his way out with a promise he’d keep in touch. Poppy had the same answer every time, Edge could call him whenever he wanted, but he was under no obligation to call unless he wanted to.

Which was how Edge and Poppy started talking to each other every night.

Edge was used to his loyalty continually being put to the test by his King in the form of misdirection, being lied to, and sometimes pushed to do things that churned his soul. It had taught him to be suspicious of any situation that seemed too good to be true. So when Poppy was honest about his developing feelings towards Edge early on, Edge had almost hung up the phone out of shock. He wanted to tell himself that it was a trick, but deep down he knew Poppy had no reason to lie. 

He was given a simple choice; if he wanted Poppy, he could have him.

Of course, there was a catch. Edge kept silent as he listened to Poppy offer him everything he’d ever wanted, so the shift in his soft tone was as clear as day. Poppy knew what Edge needed from him, but he wasn’t willing to take it. He wanted Edge to offer himself on his own terms and wanted Edge to know that no matter what they were entering this arrangement as equals. Poppy made it clear that Edge was to speak up the moment he disliked something or Poppy would call a stop to anything they were doing. Edge was speechless from being read so well, but Poppy didn’t seem to mind. He left the call letting Edge know he wouldn’t press the matter, that they could continue as they were... if that’s what Edge wanted. 

Even as Edge second-guessed himself now, he knew it wasn’t. 

Despite his doubts, and the flattened path of snow he’d made from his frantic pacing, Edge had come here tonight because he wanted what Poppy was offering. He was still uncertain, but that was more to do with second guessing his ability to make the best decision on his own merit. Edge had gotten so used to following orders and making snap judgements that he'd forgotten what it was like to listen to his own desires. It was like he was in the middle of Snowdin’s frozen lake without knowing how to skate. Edge needed to bite the bullet before he found himself on thin ice. He walked over to the door and gave it a few rapid knocks, jumping out of his bones when it opened immediately. 

“I was wondering how much longer I could let you freeze out here in good conscience,” Poppy said with a soft smile. 

The soft glow from his home acted as a siren’s call to the outside world, inviting Edge to step inside without the need for words. Poppy waited until he’d walked past before shutting the door behind them both. The sound of the door locking wasn’t helping Edge’s nerves, but he strove to try and explain himself, turning around with vigour as his rehearsed speech played in his mind. Seeing Poppy’s expression stalled anything he had in mind. There was understanding in his soft features and a flicker of desire that made Edge’s soul race. 

“I’m glad you came.”

“Me-” Edge started, taking a moment to collect himself when his voice came out as hoarse as a chain smoker, “Me too.” 

Poppy gave him another one of his smiles, coming closer this time until he was able to extend a hand to Edge’s shoulder. Even through his armour Edge just knew Poppy’s hands would be warm. It gave him something to focus on while he processed the fact they had crossed the line into intimacy. There was no pretending that this wasn’t really happening between them anymore, and Edge wasn’t sure how long he’d be able to keep up his collected facade. 

“Can I offer you a drink or something to eat, Captain?” Poppy asked.

Edge shuddered. Poppy had called him that a few times since they’d met and he hadn’t understood why it had such a profound effect on him until now. Poppy wasn’t saying that to remind him of his place, he was saying it out of respect. Respect Edge wasn’t sure he’d ever had from anyone else who’d used the title. 

“No thank you.” He replied a little sharper than he intended, prompting him to add more of an explanation, “I’m afraid I won’t keep anything down considering the circumstances.”  
“I won’t keep you waiting any longer then.” Poppy ran his fingers back up Edge’s arms, letting his little touches linger while Edge shivered in his grasp, “Is there anything you want me to avoid doing or asking of you before we begin?”

Edge could think of a million and one things he _wanted_ Poppy to do but was having a hard time thinking of anything he didn’t want. “N-no,” he replied quietly as if anything more would give away what was racing through his mind. 

“If you want to stop at any point, just say blue,” Poppy lifted Edge’s chin up with one of his slender fingers until their eyes met, his tone turning as playful as his smile, “Otherwise, please don’t speak again unless I ask you to.”

Edge didn’t get the chance to finish nodding before Poppy was pressing their teeth together. It was something they both needed if the soft moans of appreciation were anything to go by, and Edge felt relief wash over him in waves. There was no doubt in his mind over surrendering himself to his feelings anymore either. Edge felt all the tension that had been building between them starting to fade the moment Poppy took charge and deepened the kiss.

When Poppy pulled back moments later, Edge was a little more than confused. He was going to ask what the problem was when he remembered Poppy’s instructions and bit his tongue. He didn’t need to wait long for his answer either, which only reassured his questioning mind that he’d made the right choice. Poppy’s eyes burnt holes in his armour before his hands found the clasps and slowly began stripping the pieces away. Edge had a few moments of uncertainty as he became more and more exposed, but Poppy picked up on his hesitation right away. He would slow down even further, rubbing his hands across Edge’s exposed bones or kissing him for more reassurance. The whole thing was handled so delicately that Edge only realised he was completely bare when Poppy’s hands stopped moving. 

Edge looked down at his discarded armour, all the things he’d worked so hard to achieve scattered across the floor. He didn’t need to ask why Poppy had paused this time as the start of tears gathered in his sockets. 

Poppy didn’t waste time in gathering Edge back towards him, wrapping him in one of his robes as they kissed again. Edge felt himself surrendering to the other skeleton more and more with each passing moment, his usual worries fading into the background. It was unclear how and when they moved to Poppy’s bedroom, but Edge felt himself melt when he was placed on the soft sheets. They felt so good against his bones, the subtle sign of wealth a reminder of just who Poppy was. Edge expected Poppy would want to have his way with him immediately with the way he was caressing every inch of his trembling body. And the not-so-subtle press of hard magic through his robes. But Edge was quickly learning that Poppy didn’t rush things, even if the rumble of the royal skeleton’s lust-laden voice sent unexpected shivers up his spine.

“Tell me, Edge-” Poppy all but purred as he drew back to work on removing some of his robes“-How do you wish to take me.”

Edge could feel a heavy blush covering him from his skull to halfway down his ribcage in seconds. He didn’t think he’d be asked to speak so soon, much less asked for his input on _that_. “I-I-” he stuttered, not even sure what he was trying to say in the first place. 

“It’s ok, we can do it like this if you’re unsure,” Poppy's expression flickered with excitement as he moved against the prone form underneath him, “-But I’d enjoy having you on top just as much.”

Edge wasn’t sure how he’d gone from one of the fiercest monsters in the underground to a flushing mess, but Poppy had cut right through him to his core. And _Gods_ did he want him. Knowing that words were out of the question Edge used the last of his nerve to move the larger monster above him, flipping their positions until he felt Poppy’s cock at his entrance. He hesitated when he realised just how much smaller he was next to Poppy without his armour but the other skeleton took over without hesitation. He rocked against Edge’s own dripping magic until he was worked up enough to slide in with ease, murmuring a string of praises as Edge took him to the hilt. 

Poppy set up a slow pace to get Edge used to him before their movements became frantic and he had to hold Edge in place to help with his shaking. Once that first intense climax had passed Poppy was more liberal with his praises, working Edge up until he was confident enough to take a more active role. Edge rode his lover hard when Poppy asked and took every orgasm Poppy gave him with more enthusiasm than the last. Each time Poppy would check that he wanted to keep going to the point where Edge started begging for more. It felt strange to hear his voice like that, so raw and unhinged, so distant to how he responded to orders or dealt judgement. It was a part of him that he’d kept hidden for so long, but Poppy had managed to coax it out in the space of a few hours.

In spite of all the choices Edge had been given that evening, the aftermath of their session wasn’t something he had a choice in. Poppy insisted on drawing Edge a bath, cleaning him up thoroughly and wrapping him in the softest blankets when they were done. He didn’t expect anything of Edge, didn’t ask any questions when his shaking came back tenfold. Poppy held him until it was over and then helped him to bed, slipping in beside him so that Edge could hear the beat of his soul as they fell asleep.

At least, Edge was sure that was Poppy’s plan.

Edge knew Poppy could offer him everything he wanted. He had a chance to be happy with him, and to feel like he was making someone else happy too. To experience what it was like to have something that was entirely his own, not born out of necessity or lack of options. Edge knew that being with Poppy would be the first time in his life that all of his needs would be met. Even the ones he’d never admit out loud  
.   
Which was why it hurt so much more that he _chose_ to leave as soon as Poppy fell asleep.


	3. Trust- Mapleblossom (art link)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for non-sexual kink, rope suspension.

Art this time! With a link so I can keep the 12 chapters! 

[Twitter](https://twitter.com/megalotrash/status/1080979684966494209) or [Pixiv](https://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=72547715)

(Day 4 is coming in a few minutes, sorry if you get the double email!)


	4. Frustration- SpicyHoney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something more familiar, Smutty Spichoney/Us Pap solo- Explicit, fantasy, D/s, Sadism, Powerplay, Collaring, Masturbation.

Honey slammed his bedroom door loudly, kicking it a few times for good measure. He knew it was a pointless endeavour. The door hadn’t done anything to deserve that, no one was around to hear him anymore either. And he wouldn’t be surprised if he’d fractured one of his metatarsals in the process. But he needed a way to channel his frustration, or he was going to explode.

It was unclear if killing an alternative version of yourself would be considered murder or suicide, but Honey was going to find out soon if he had to spend a minute more with that _imbecile._

Edge was the biggest asshole in the multiverse, and he fucking knew it too. Honey regretted the day he’d fixed the machine in his shed more and more with each passing day. No amount of nice versions of him and his brother were worth dealing with Edge every fucking week. It was a pity really considering his brother was at least a semi-decent guy. Red had done a lot of bad shit in his universe, but Honey got the vibe that he felt really guilty about it. Not like Edge. He’d never explicitly said that he enjoyed his work with the fucked up version of the guard, but there was no way Edge got that high of a LVL purely on self-defense. That, and his high and mighty attitude rubbed Honey up the wrong way. He couldn’t believe Edge was _him_. He knew he would never sink so low, no matter what was at stake. 

But Honey put up with him for harmonies sake, not wanting to be the one to break up their little group. And because his own brother wouldn’t forgive him if he didn’t show up to their weekly meetings. 

Edge had crossed the line today though.

The ‘safer’ universes took it in turns to host the weekly meet-ups. It was was only fair, and there was no way in hell Honey would let Blue go to the more dangerous universes, but he hated letting Edge into his home. When Red turned up to Honey’s universe alone, it had given him a false sense of relief. He didn’t think to ask if Edge was joining at all, taking advantage of having Red alone long enough to get more than a few words out of him. When someone had knocked on their door Honey had thought nothing of it until he came face to face with Edge’s piercing eye-lights. Apparently Red had neglected to tell his brother when their meet-up was until earlier today, and Edge had to ‘deal with some business’ before he could join them. Honey had felt a cold shiver go down his spine when Edge had casually sat down on _his_ couch like there was nothing wrong. 

Edge didn’t need to be covered in dust for Honey to guess what that ‘business’ implied. 

Despite his better judgement, Honey stewed in his own anger so that he didn’t make a scene. He would have bit his tongue through the whole meet-up if Edge didn’t do something else to make his magic boil over. A few minutes after he arrived Blue was handing out refreshments, all of which Edge refused. Honey knew his brother wasn’t the best cook in the world but like hell was he going to let Edge act like such a snob. 

He waited until Edge got up to make himself a drink before he cornered him in the kitchen.

Honey didn’t know what he expected to accomplish against such an opponent with nothing more than his slippers as a weapon. In hindsight, it was evident that he was fuelled pure rage. Honey pulled out all the stops, taking advantage of his slightly taller and bulkier frame to seem as intimidating as possible as he stared Edge down and told started to berate him for being rude. He expected insults spat back at him, or for his double to ‘forget’ their truce, for his kitchen to turn into a warzone. His irritation only skyrocketed when Edge didn’t react at all. To anyone watching it would’ve seemed like Edge was listening to his complaints, but Honey knew better. Edge had figured out the reaction he was after and was intent on doing the exact opposite. He waited for Honey’s ranting to fizzle out before he gave a hollow apology for his ‘behaviour.’Edge worded it so perfectly, blaming his reluctance on his own shortcomings rather than Blue’s cooking, leaving Honey no option but to accept it if he didn't want to become a hypocrite. 

Edge might’ve won that battle, but Honey was intent on winning the war. 

As he flopped down onto his bed, he replayed the scene in the kitchen over in his mind again and again. He changed his wording until the Edge in his mind was caught out, a heavy scarlet blush of shame covering his whole skull in an instant. What Honey wouldn’t give to go back in time and see that smug fuck being put in his place. He imagined a scenario where everyone burst into the kitchen and Edge never got to live his shame down, but even he knew that was unrealistic. Plus if they stayed alone… then Honey could really lay into him. He imagined telling Edge everything he’d been holding back, really taking him down a peg or two. Hell, Honey’s imagination went even further than that. He pictured Edge being so flustered that he’d forget all his training, making overpowering him a piece of cake. 

Honey could see himself pinning Edge to the wall- No- forcing him to the floor- watching him struggling in his grasp- helpless as Honey looked down with a sneer on his face. Edge would be gasping and helpless, spread out with no way to cover himself as Honey tore away his armour and lined himself up to-

“What the _fuck?!_

Honey choked on the drool that had been gathering in his mouth while he tried not to fall off the side of his bed. He was gobsmacked. Had he really just been thinking of doing those things to Edge? He tried to pretend that it had been a mistake, but the magic in his body had already betrayed him. He was hard. Painfully so. Honey could feel the head of his formed cock pressing against his waistband as it made a mess of his hoodie. _But what did that mean?!?_ He despised Edge with every fiber of his being, yet here he was. Hot and bothered over the mere thought of doing things to his alternate self. Honey couldn’t decide if he was just as narcissistic as Edge or if he was some kind of masochist if he wanted someone as dangerous as Edge in his bed-

- _Or shoved over his desk- or bent in half on the floor- or bouncing in his lap until Honey made him scream-_

“Shit,” Honey spat under his breath.

He was faced with a dilemma he really didn’t want to deal with. Honey knew he couldn’t stop the flood of fantasies he was having through will-power alone. His mind didn’t work like that. He could choose to ignore them, but he’d need a pretty big distraction to take his mind off Edge’s stern face contorting in ecstasy. Since he didn’t fancy the idea of his brother or anyone seeing him in this state, he wasn’t able to leave his room. The activities he usually did alone in his room were exactly the things he couldn’t do right now. _...right?_. Try as he might, Honey knew that he could take care of himself and the flood of sinful images would likely stop.

But was he really going to jack off to another version of himself?

Over Edge?

_...Fuck It._

Honey moved a hand into his pants while the rational part of his mind cursed his lack of self-control. He hesitated at first, avoiding his heavy magic while for fear of crossing a line before another vision of Edge made him grip the base of his cock firmly. The cool bones of his fingers felt better than he expected, sending a shudder all over his body. It still made his soul churn to think that Edge was the one to do this to him though. Honey was more inexperienced that he’d ever care to admit, only having a handful of sexual encounters in the past. But being with Edge… however much he hated the thought Honey knew that it would blow all his other experiences out of the water. There was something that excited him about being with someone with such a different moral compass, the risk being just as thrilling as getting Edge to bend to his will. If they really were the same skeleton, maybe they had the same turn ons too?

The hand on his cock had already started moving on its own accord, and rhythm wasn’t hard to find with everything swirling around his mind. He imagined overpowering Edge by catching him off guard before, but what he really wanted was to beat Edge at his own game. He’d spend his time wearing down his cold exterior in a way Edge could understand. By competing with him. Honey imagined a situation where they were doing little more than kissing. It would heat up quickly, but Honey would stop it going any further. He’d tease and tease until Edge couldn’t take it and started babbling about what he wanted. It wasn’t any surprise by now that the hand on Honey’s cock sped up at the thought of Edge begging him for more. 

But even then he knew he wanted it to go further. 

Honey wanted Edge to submit to him entirely, and he was quick to imagine how far they could take it. A flash of a collar flickered in his mind before it found its way around Edge’s neck, with the accompanying leash appearing in Honey’s hand. It was perfect. Honey knew he’d be able to control Edge completely between the collar and his cock. He might even tug it a little, Edge definitely seemed like the type who’d enjoy a little pain with his pleasure after all. He imagined Edge underneath him, screaming for more as he teased every inch of his body, only stopping to gasp for breath when he felt Honey’s cock prod at his entrance.

“Shit. shit. _shit!_ ” Honey gasped as his cock began throbbing with magic, the hand he had around it tightening as he imagined sinking into Edge’s tight heat, “fuck, Edge-” 

Honey could feel himself getting close already. He knew that the reality wouldn’t be any different, so much that he momentarily slowed his hand just to get used to the idea of being inside his double. He could picture Edge as clear as day. Flushed bones, panting and sweating, dripping red magic discoloured where his cock was shining through. And _that face_. Honey had been so blind with rage that he didn’t notice how incredible Edge would look like this, but his mind was doing a fantastic job at filling in the blanks. Behind his sockets it felt like Edge was looking right at him, the sincerity in his eyes as he came undone pulling Honey down with him. Honey came hard thinking about Edge’s magic pulsing around his own, the fantasy so vivid he would’ve sworn it was real-

-If he didn’t come to his senses when the imaginary Edge evaporated in his post-orgasmic haze.

“Fuck!” Honey cried in a hoarse whisper, the reality of what he’d just done hit him like a punch in the face. 

He didn’t know what was worse. The fact he’d just cum harder than he’d ever done in his life over Edge, or that his release did little to make his conflicting feelings resolve themselves. _How could he have been so stupid?_ He didn’t know why he thought that he’d be able to solve all his problems with a quick masturbation session. 

If anything, he’d only gone and made things _worse._

Honey scoffed under his breath, ignoring the hammering of his soul as he set about cleaning up the mess he’d made. Despite his confusion, and the soul searching he knew he was going to have to do, he knew one thing for sure. 

Their next meetup was going to be the most awkward one yet.


	5. Clean- Sugar/Slim Bunnies

Maplesyrup (ht pap x sf pap)  
A comic for this one that you can find on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/megalotrash/status/1086402530593132546)and [Pixiv](https://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=manga&illust_id=72731443) (nsfw) Using bunny hybrids!  
(again sorry if you get the notification now, another chapter will be posted in a few minutes!)


	6. Anticipate- Spicyhoney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By popular demand (or more like, very polite asking!) a continuation of the fic from day 4!  
> Warnings: VERY suggestive M rating, and allusions to some unspecified 'bad underfell times'.

Edge wasn’t sure what knowledge he expected to glean from the deep red liquid in his glass, but the mundane distraction of swilling the liquid was only to give him a chance to gather his thoughts.

To say he was confused by this afternoon’s events was a massive understatement.

No one would be able to tell the state of disarray he was in of course. Edge had learnt how to mask any and all emotions when he was barely out of striped shirts, making him massively over-qualified for his current company. Well, all but the one skeleton who was hyper-focused on his every move. Which was why he needed his wits about him. Edge wasn’t about to let any more of his carefully constructed exterior slip around Honey again. The chain-smoking, scruffy, lazy, _asshole_ version of himself was watching him closely, even if he was trying his best to pretend he wasn’t. Edge was currently trying to figure out why, and where the smirk that Edge usually wanted to wipe off Honey’s smug face had disappeared to. 

Honey had made his distaste for him clear the moment they met. Edge knew he did little to try and rectify his double’s quick judgement of his character, but he wasn’t about to apologize for who he was to someone so self-righteous in his ‘superior morals’. That being said, Edge was aware he shouldn’t have baited Honey at every given opportunity. It was far too amusing to watch his alternate tie himself up in a knot every time he alluded to his duties though. He came from a place where he was feared for being the King’s guard dog by anyone with sense. The ones who didn’t fear him were the ones who held his shameful past over him at every opportunity. And would never stop doing that and worse while his soul was still beating. Bantering with Honey was like a breath of fresh air.

But Edge had fostered an unhealthy amount of distrust between them, which meant the simple act of him refusing food was taken as a great offence. He didn’t blame Honey when he cornered him in the kitchen, he knew exactly what it looked like without the whole story. Edge could feel his temper rising when he was laid into but held his tongue. Apologising was going to be easier than explaining he’d already been fed with Red in earshot. The universe he came from didn’t involve casual dinner arrangements, and the last thing Edge needed was to worry his brother over who he’d been with. They both had their secrets, even from each other, that kept them safe. He didn’t want Red ripping anyone in half on his conscious any time soon. 

So instead of explaining his position, he stood in silence until Honey was finished. He tried making his face as unreadable as possible, but that only seemed to anger Honey more. It took a chunk out of Edge’s pride to apologize when he’d done nothing wrong, but what was even more infuriating was how he just _knew_ that Honey wouldn’t stop there. He had this look on his face, a mixture of unsatisfied and with a healthy dose of resentment. Edge had been dreading their next meeting all week while being haunted by that face. He knew that now he’d given Honey some leverage he was bound to have his patience tested in other ways.

The reality couldn’t have been further from the truth.

Honey seemed like a completely different skeleton when Edge first saw him across Papyrus’s living room. He was curled in on himself, his judging glares replaced by total avoidance of eye contact, and his usual hoodie looked like it’d been replaced by one that was three sizes too big. His hood was pulled over despite it being a relatively warm day, something that made Edge have to completely reassess the situation he’d prepared himself for. Honey wasn’t looking for a fight, and as the afternoon ticked on he was actively avoiding any contact with Edge at all. It was dumbfounding. 

Edge took a sip of his drink and stole another sideways glance at his counterpart. The first conclusion he’d drawn when he joined the group was that his verbal sparring partner was suffering from some kind of illness, most likely caused by the state of his sleeping conditions. Edge thought Red was the worst in this regard until he’d caught a glimpse of Honey’s ever-growing trash tornado. But if Honey was unwell, that wouldn’t explain the lingering glances when he thought Edge wasn’t looking. Or the fact he’d nearly jump out of his bones whenever Edge changed his position. This was all very out of character for Honey and Edge didn’t have a clue on how to figure out what was going on. And it wasn’t like he could ask. They were in a room full of people to wrapped up in animated conversations to grasp the undertone of tension between two of its members. 

Not that keeping this between them was a bad thing. Edge was private by nature, and he didn’t fancy airing whatever was going on between them in a full room. He was stumped on why he cared so much about what was ailing Honey until a wave of recognition hit him hard. He’d seen this behaviour from other monsters before. The weaker ones who’d scurry away at the sight of him, or the monsters in the king's court who’d watch him walking through the judgement hall to report on a job well done. Edge had committed this look to memory, as knowing who he could manipulate with this alone was an essential tool to have when carrying out the King’s justice. One that saved him from resorting to more violent methods of persuasion.

Honey was afraid. 

Edge struggled to keep his composure, his body stiffening in an attempt to hide the feeling of his soul dropping. Honey noticed this change in him instantly, burying his skull even further in his hood with a visible shiver. It was all the confirmation Edge needed.

And he felt _terrible._

This wasn’t what he wanted at all. Edge didn’t share what he’d call ‘affection’ for Honey, but they were the same skeleton deep down. How could he live with himself, think he had any sort of dignity, if he was making a ~~better~~ different version of himself cower in fear. Anxiety wasn’t something Edge let himself experience often, but he had enough sense to recognise the panic rapidly building in his chest. He had to do something. Edge needed a distraction, needed to get Honey alone so he could try and fix this. He couldn’t form this kind of relationship when he had other options, he just couldn’t-

The glass in his hand slipped through his fingers while Edge’s mind scrambled for a solution, spilling its contents over his armour, pants, and Papyrus’s carpet. 

“Oh My God!” Papyrus chimed in immediately, quickly taking in the scene before him with what Edge worried was his all too visible disarray. “Don’t Worry Edge! I Have A Whole Cupboard Full Of Cleaning Supplies, And I Can Clear That Stain Right Away!! But Are You Ok?! Do You Want Some Of My Best Bleach?!”

Edge cringed when he felt all the eyes in the room on him. Including the amber ones peering out from underneath an oversized hood. He smiled sheepishly and picked his glass up from the floor as he tried to think of a way to use the accident to his advantage. The solution he came up with wasn’t exactly subtle, but it would get both him and Honey away from any prying eyes quickly. It wasn’t perfect, but it was definitely preferable to leaving the tension unresolved. 

“I’ll be fine, Papyrus. A little hot water will do just fine- ” Edge replied as he stood from his chair, keeping his tone as soft and even as he could while he approached the couch Honey was curled up on, “Oh! I could use a hand making sure I caught everything,” He added, waiting for Honey’s gaze to hesitantly meet his own, “Would you mind?”

Honey shuddered again, looking like he’d rather be anywhere else in the world. But Edge was stubborn, and he knew that Honey wouldn't risk a social faux pas with his brother in the room. 

“Oh? S-sure.” Honey finally said, pushing himself up on shaky feet when he realised Edge was waiting for him before they went into the kitchen.

Edge ignored the rest of the eyes on him, including the suspicious ones from his own brother and lead the way with his breath held. 

As soon as the door closed, leaving Edge and Honey alone for the first time since last week, the atmosphere transformed. The tension became almost tangible for Edge. It felt like he could turn around and slice through it with one of his daggers if he wanted to get anywhere near Honey. He’d have a lot to cut through too; he was stood at the sink waiting for the water to heat up while Honey was standing as far away as physically possible. Edge had his back turned on the other skeleton as he wiped himself down, but it didn’t take much to imagine what Honey's face looked like. He was backed up like a cornered animal, his breathing audible with all the effort it was taking for him to… _to do what exactly?_

“Honey?”

“...Mhmm?”

Edge had turned around, but Honey still was still refusing to look at him. His reply was muffled by his jacket, with his head turned down to stare intently at the fluff on his slippers. Since Edge was sure that they weren’t going to give them the answer to their problems, he swallowed his pride and tried to address whatever this was head-on. 

“I kind of need you to look at me to check I’ve got everything you know-” Edge said quietly while moving a little closer, hoping to show he wasn’t a threat while still keeping it casual, “-Sorry, I know it’s breaking whatever rule you’ve-”

“-You missed a spot.” Honey replied bluntly, pointing Edge in the right direction before averting his eyes again. 

Sure enough, there was still red liquid dripping its way down the leather of Edge’s inner femur. It looked a little… obscene to be perfectly honest. Edge could feel his skull prickling with heat as he cleaned himself off despite his usually calm demeanor. It was an embarrassing situation, but it also gave him an opportunity to break some of the tension if he acted quickly. 

“Thanks, I would’ve made a real fool of myself going back with that _there._ ” 

Edge allowed himself to let out the nervous laugh he’d been holding back, a smile twinging onto his face when he heard Honey’s one in response. There was a glimmer of the Honey Edge was used to in that laugh which filled him with confidence over being on the right track. He came closer, pushing through the fact Honey’s guard was still up and decided to take a risk. Despite his usual reservations, Edge extended a hand to Honey’s arm and squeezed it lightly. At worst, Honey was going to push him away and make fun of him. Edge was willing to take that if it meant his alternate wasn’t cowering in fear. 

“You really don’t have to be afraid of me you know,” Edge whispered, rubbing his hand down Honey’s arm gently in what he hoped was a reassuring gesture. “I’m sorry if I’ve done something to upset you.”

Honey chose that moment to give Edge the first bit of actual eye-contact they’d had all day, and part of him understood why the other skeleton had been avoiding it beforehand. There were so many emotions swimming in the magic of Honey's eyes, things that seemed out of place and others that Edge couldn’t place. He noticed little details on Honey’s face too, like the soft orange blush peppering his cheekbones and the beads of sweat rolling down his skull. This close he could even _hear_ Honey’s soul beating rapidly, a sound that was a mixture of alarming and...comforting?! It was all getting a too much, for both of them, so Edge switched up his tactics again and went back to making light of the situation. 

“Well, genuinely upset you I mean.” Edge said with another breathy laugh, waiting until Honey looked at his face again before flashing his most genuine smile, “But I’m not the only one who enjoys a little bit of teasing, right?”

In the space of a second Honey’s pupils shrank and his face turned an even brighter shade of orange. Edge was suddenly very aware he now had both his hands on Honey’s when he shivered violently in his grasp. He knew he should probably let the other skeleton go, but he felt compelled to hold onto him. Like some unseen force was drawing him closer. And with nowhere else to back away too, Honey was practically being pinned against the wall. In the back of his mind Edge knew that this really wasn’t appropriate behaviour, no matter the circumstances. But he couldn’t stop. Especially when Honey made the most peculiar set of noises he tried to hide behind a cough. 

“What was that?” Edge breathed, startling himself with how deep his voice had become. 

“You’re not- you didn’t- um- fuck-” Honey shuddered again, his breathing coming in short gasps while he leaned back into Edge. Like he could feel this irresistible pull too. “I’m- um- I’m not- you haven’t- I’m not _upset._ ”

It would have taken an idiot to miss the affliction in Honey’s voice, but Edge still felt like one for misreading the situation entirely. Everything else rapidly fell into place; Honey’s odd behaviour, the sideways glances, the sweat and heavy blush covering his whole skull. Even the rapid beating of his soul, which was now making his magic glow brightly through his hoodie and leading a trail from his chest down his spine.

Honey wasn’t afraid of Edge _at all_. 

“Oh,” Edge shuddered, feeling the pent up magic in his own body stirring and rapidly heading south. “ _Oh_.”

Honey laughed again, sending strong shivers up Edge’s spine. It took all of his willpower to suppress the lewd noise rising in his chest. He was sure Honey wouldn’t mind too much at this point though. _Was this the reason why they’d been clashing so much?!_ Their mutual attraction was painfully obvious in hindsight, so much so that Edge was finding it hard to suppress any ideas he had over making up for lost time. He tried to keep his cool, reluctantly letting go of one of Honey’s arms so he could delicately grasp his mandible. He didn’t have a plan other than he really needed to see those deep amber eyes again. 

“Well, that’s very-”

“ARE YOU OK EDGE? DID THE STAIN COME OUT? I FOUND SOME MORE CLEANING SUPPLIES IF YOU NEED THEM?!”

Papyrus’s voice cut through the kitchen like and knife, immediately making Edge and Honey jump away from each other for fear of being caught doing whatever that was. Edge wasn’t sure what had come over him. He’d never forgot himself and where he was like that before. He was pretty sure Honey could say the same thing considering how shaken he looked. Edge wanted to reassure him, to let him know he didn’t regret what they’d almost done, but leaving Papyrus hanging was only going to increase the other’s suspicions. 

“It’s fine Papyrus!” Edge yelled before dropping his voice so only Honey could hear him, “More than fine” he added, winking when Honey almost squeaked in response, “We better head back before they come looking.” 

“Yeah,” Honey agreed, taking a step forward before all the colour drained from his face, “Um, I’ll be there in a sec, ok?”

Edge smiled wryly. He didn’t need to let his eyes trail down Honey’s body to his brightly glowing crotch to confirm what Honey meant, but he did anyway. He let his gaze linger for a few more moments than what would be considered appropriate before turning around and heading back to their group.

It was a good job Edge’s armour was thick and heavy, or Honey would know they were as equally affected by their exchange. 

_...And where was the fun in that?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean.... I kinda wanna do a part three? Would you guys like that? :)


	7. Tea-Honeyblossom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *heavy angst warning* (here be spoiler tags so scroll if you don't wanna see): Major character death (referenced), Grief, reset angst, referenced suicide, unrequited love.

Papyrus took his kettle from the stove and brought it over to the elevated sink to fill it up.

In all other circumstances he was grateful for his masterful planning in the kitchen layout, but right now he wished for a lower sink. 

There was no arguing it would be easier to fill his appliances when his hands weren’t shaking, but since that wasn’t something he could control, a more appropriate height would’ve been of great assistance. Papyrus preserved though, he wasn’t ever a skeleton who backed down from a challenge after all! And, after minimal spillage, he filled the kettle to the brim and brought it back to his stove. His shaking did little to help him light the stove though, much to his dismay. But then he realised his incompetence wasn’t due to his unsteady composure. It was due to him not turning the oven on. Papyrus could feel his cheekbones heating up despite there being no one around to witness his shortcomings. 

He flicked the on, the flames bursting to life rapidly and almost singing the tips of Papyrus’s phalanges. 

_...Fantastic_.

Papyrus sighed, knowing that his trivial troubles were nothing in comparison to those who the tea was intended for. He could still hear Honey’s aggressive sniffling coming from his couch even though there was a heavy door between them. Despite how harrowing the noise was it was it reassured him that his house guest was still with him and hadn’t run off to do anything stupid. A shiver went up Papyrus’s spine at that thought. He’d seen Honey go down that path only once in the past, but once was more than enough for that day to stick in his mind forever. Sans had to console him for weeks afterwards, which helped to a point, but the worry it would happen again was never far from Papyrus’s thoughts. 

That train of thought was a dangerous one to hop onto, Papyrus knew that. How could he be his very best to help Honey if it seemed like he was continually checking him for being a flight risk? Papyrus had to be the greatest host, and best friend. Being anxious over possibilities wouldn’t do! He needed a distraction, something to calm him down while he waited for the kettle to boil. Papyrus took his neglected phone out of his pocket only to see he’d missed a handful of messages from his brother.

_everything ok? heard shouting…_

_is that who i think it is?!_

_dw going to grillbz, lemme know if u 2 need anything._

Papyrus could feel the beat of his soul quicken as he went over the messages, the knowledge that he’d barely dodged a bullet making him feel even more unsteady. Despite his usual attentive nature he’d forgotten Sans had been upstairs when Honey appeared at their front door. This afternoon could have been made ten times worse if it wasn’t for Sans’s quick thinking. It wasn’t that Honey and Sans didn’t get on, nothing could be further from the truth in fact. 

But Honey didn’t need to see Sans’s face. 

Not now. Not until Papyrus had gotten him through the worst of it. It was something Sans understood even if it made him antsy having to keep his distance when their friend was hurting. But Papyrus could help his brother too! He would just have to remember to keep him updated. 

_Thankyou. Will Keep You Updated. Doesn’t Seem Like A Really Bad One. I’m Sure I Can Help Him This Time._

Papyrus frowned. He’d already hit send, but something about the way he’d worded the text made him feel uneasy. He knew what he’d meant to say, but it had come out… wrong somehow. He sadly didn’t have the time to correct himself when the whistle of the kettle boiling brought him back to the task at hand.

This was something he was sure about! Papyrus knew that a good cup of tea made the world of difference. He picked up the kettle, pouring water over his herbal concoction first before devoting himself fully to Honey’s drink. He knew how Honey usually asked for his tea, milky with a few too many spoons of sugar, but this wasn’t good enough for the occasion. Papyrus made sure to always have a bottle of Honey’s namesake to hand for emergencies. What Honey needed now was all the comfort he could take. In Papyrus’s opinion that included emptying a large portion of the teddy shaped bottle into Honey's mug. 

With drinks in hand, Papyrus took a deep breath and walked through the door to his kitchen, plastering an understanding smile on his face that he knew he’d have to force to make stick.  
Because nothing could ever prepare him for seeing Honey like this. 

His alternate was curled in on himself on the couch looking far smaller than Papyrus remembered him ever seeing before. Honey was bundled up in Papyrus’s fluffiest blanket at his request, but nothing was able to stop the tremors raking his fragile frame. It was apparent he’d been crying more, he’d never really stopped from the moment he’d appeared at Papyrus’s door. What cut Papyrus the hardest was the piercing melancholy in Honey’s watery sockets when he raised his skull. Papyrus had to fight all his instincts to not immediately apologise to the other skeleton as he made his way over. Apologise for intruding, apologise for not being able to fix everything, apologise for not being the skeleton Honey needed to see-

“Hello Again Honey-” Papyrus spoke softly as he sat down opposite Honey on the couch, extending a mug slowly in the other skeleton’s direction. “Drink This If You Can, It’ll Help.”  
Honey made the face which Papyrus had affectionately dubbed his ‘bullshit’ face before it disappeared to make way for sheepish acceptance. Papyrus wasn’t offended. He knew that tea, no matter how carefully made, wouldn’t ease Honey’s pain as much as it needed to. But he knew from experience that Honey often neglected to eat or drink when he was upset. Honey’s magic would react well to having a top up, even if the tea was far from what Papyrus would call nourishment. It warmed his soul to see Honey’s first tentative sip turn into a few deep gulps with the heat of the liquid lessening the intensity of his shaking. It wasn’t much, but Papyrus clung to any signs that what he was doing was helping Honey at all.

“It’s good.” Honey said in a voice barely above a whisper, all croaky and hoarse from the screaming and crying. 

He took another few sips and shuffled closer on the couch, letting Papyrus know what was coming. Papyrus knew full well they didn’t have actual stomachs, but he would swear blind he felt his drop to his knees.

“-I-I know we’ve only known each other for a few weeks Pap-” _try several years_ “-but I didn’t know where else to go.”

Papyrus did his best to keep his expression as soft as possible. He hated this part, Honey feeling like he was imposing on a ‘new friend’ always cut him deep. It didn’t matter that he knew things were different, that this wasn’t the first time Honey had shown up in distress. To Honey this was the first time. Papyrus just had to ignore his own pain and focus on the fact that Honey came to him. That he _always_ came to him. Which meant on some level Honey had to know Papyrus would be there for him. 

“I’m Glad You Came Here Honey, Truely, You’re More Than Welcome To Stay As Long As You Need To-” Papyrus took a sip of his own drink, giving him time to prepare himself for the uncomfortable probing he had to do. He needed to know what kind of timeline this was for his counterpart in order to help him in the best way. “Unless You’re Needed Back Home, Did Anyone Else...”  
Papyrus trailed off when he saw Honey’s face contort in pain. He realised he’d misjudged the situation entirely, knowing just what Honey was going to say from the way his jaw twisted to hide the anger bubbling up inside him. 

“No everyone is fine! they didn’t, it was just-” Honey choked on another sob, the emotions inside him too raw to stop everything from spilling out, “It was just him papyrus! Why?! What did Sans ever do- He never- It’s not fucking- Oh gods he’s really gone!”

Honey burst into sobs the moment Papyrus’s hands touched him, the effort of holding back being too much for him to take. Papyrus pulled him close despite his flailing limbs and unintelligible wails. He didn’t care if he got hurt, or if Honey even knew he was there. The only thing that mattered was helping Honey through this.  
Out of all the possible timelines, this was one of the worst. When nothing made sense, when everything else was left alone, when there was seemingly only one target. Papyrus knew how torn up he’d been when it first happened to him, and even though both he and Sans could remember what had happened this one had hit his brother hard. He could only imagine what Honey was going through while thinking there was no way out. Papyrus could feel Honey’s soul beating erratically against his own chest now. Like it didn’t know how much more it could take. It didn’t surprise him when he felt his own hot tears streaming down his skull. 

Papyrus wanted to reach Honey more than anything. To hold him and tell him that everything was going to be ok. To take the pain away. But they’d tried that before. When Blue figured out that he and Sans knew what was going on, that they both _remembered_ , he brought Honey over to their house to try and explain how the universe worked. It was clear to Papyrus that this wasn’t Blue’s first attempt to ease his brother’s confusion, but Honey couldn’t comprehend a word they were saying. To make matters worse, both he and Sans tried to explain in another timeline when Blue… was no longer with them. 

That had broken Honey even more. He believed them, hell he would have believed anything at that point. But lead him down a dark path. He was convinced his own demise, ending everything as soon as possible, was the only way to get Blue back quicker.

That was the only timeline that Papyrus was glad Honey forgot. It was unanimously decided if the worst should happen again that it would be better if Honey was kept in the dark after that. No matter how painful it was for everyone involved. Blue began introducing Honey to their universe earlier and earlier too. So that Honey would know there was someone to turn to when everything fell apart around him. It worked, obviously, or Honey wouldn’t currently be sobbing into his chest. And despite all the pain it involved, Papyrus wouldn’t have it any other way.  
It didn’t make this part any easier though. 

Eventually Honey calmed down enough to stop crying into Papyrus’s chest, drawing away when he remembered himself. Papyrus could tell he felt awkward and knew from other timelines that bringing up that fact would only make things worse. So he offered to get more tea, which Honey nodded in agreement to. Papyrus gathered their mugs and promised to be right back, slipping out his phone as soon as he closed the kitchen door. He planned to let Sans know how things were going, and that he might need him close by if things got any worse, but he already had a reply waiting from his brother.

_ok just try remember he’ll forget this_

Papyrus was stumped. Did Sans forget how many countless times he’d helped Honey through this?! It seemed like such an odd thing to say considering the circumstances, but Papyrus didn’t want to press the issue. Sans most likely meant well and was just looking out for him. That had to be it. 

_I Know. I Know Everything Will Be Fine, But Honey Doesn’t. I Have To Pretend For Him._

He tried to put his phone down on the counter to make the tea, but it buzzed again in his hand almost immediately.

_i mean 4 ur own sake pap_

Papyrus felt a bead of sweat drip down the back of his skull as he quickly typed out his next reply. 

_I Don’t Understand._

The shaking was back.

_honey never remembers you_


	8. Reckless- Candy/Fell papyruses

Another draw you can find [HERE!](https://twitter.com/megalotrash/status/1090728864832241664/photo/1)  
Candy with the fell paps (slim, cash, edge) in a gloryhole situation, explicit drawing in the link! <3  
(next fic coming in a few mins <3)


	9. Rebel- Honey/Slim/Cash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is the ship name honeypuppymoney? It should be XD (unless there's another one in use haha!) Was having a bit of a block so i'm hoping working on one of my fave kinks helps kick that.  
> That being said, this is M more than E. A big focus on smoking/shotgunning kink while everything else is suggestive <3

Honey shuddered and sank his skull down as far as he could into his oversized scarf. He wasn’t sure if the magic that held him together had a freezing point, but he was sure to find out today. He’d been to visit his brother here before, but now he knew why Blue always insisted he came in the summer months. Winter this far north, for lack of better words, was hellish in comparison to the climate he was used too. Still, the fraternity house was miles better than the dorms he’d been in previously. He’d only managed to secure a place so quickly based on his brother’s recommendation, and gods was he thankful now. There was no doubt that the frozen hallways and icy single-paned windows did little to keep out the cold in this weather. 

But as he trudged through what seemed like an endless amount of snow, Honey could feel himself developing a grudge. If it weren’t for the strict rules of his new lodgings, he wouldn’t have to make such an unnecessary journey into the elements so he could get far enough away without being caught. Honey wasn’t a troublemaker. He didn’t mind the house rules against loud parties, drinking, or even the early weekday curfew. If anything it took the pressure off a little. Honey knew how college students were expected to act; all parties and borderline dangerous behaviour now that they were free from living under their parents’ watchful eyes. His situation wasn’t like that though, being only him and his brother after all. But there was one rule he was having a hard time adapting too.

Honey’s fraternity was a **strictly** non-smoking one. 

This wasn’t like other fraternities, which banned smoking in the house but didn’t care what its members did in their own time. No, Blue had got him a place in an exclusive establishment that had a pristine reputation to uphold. Honey knew Blue had an inkling of his bad habits, even if he had tried his best to hide them for years. He also knew Blue wanted the best for him. If that involved making it harder for him to get his fix, it was no wonder he left this detail out when helping Honey with his application. It wasn’t like he could smoke at class either. He could get away without his fellow classmates batting an eyelid on other courses, he was sure. But since Honey was majoring in ‘Rare monster health studies’ he knew he’d be lectured to hell and back. Even if not for his own health, since a skeleton’s physiology allowed for a higher tolerance, but for the dangers of secondhand smoke. The worst thing was he knew that everyone meant well, but it didn’t make his habit any less painful to kick. 

As the distance between himself and the fraternity house grew further and further Honey could feel his fingers itching to dive into his pockets. The snowstorm hadn’t hit this part of campus as severely though, and despite the nagging feeling of withdrawal, he knew he still needed his wits about him. Honey usually liked to tuck himself away near the dumpsters or find a deserted stairway to hide behind. He didn’t have that luxury today though, not after what happened yesterday. He’d been having one of his smoking breaks when the storm had gone from mild to chucking it down in a matter of minutes. Honey hadn’t the sense to wear a coat when he thought he was only going to be gone for twenty minutes. Which meant his hoodie, and the cigarettes inside it, were completely soaked by the time he was home.

To make matters worse, none of the campus shops had opened today on account of the storm. Honey was due in class later since his professor had made it in despite the weather. So he couldn’t venture any further afield either. The only hope he had of getting his fix was by doing something he usually avoided like the plague. He was going to have to be sociable, with strangers, and ask people he didn’t know for a favour. It made soul uneasy just thinking about it, but it was a necessary evil. And one that was right around the corner by the sounds of the laughter he could hear nearby. 

Honey let out a breath he’d been holding while he worked up what little courage he had. He was near a popular smoking spot, but from what he could tell the storm had put off most monsters from venturing out. He could only pick up two voices, which while decreasing his chance of them having spare cigarettes definitely did wonders for his nerves. Honey pulled his scarf until it wasn’t covering his face and pat down his pockets for a final check. His lighter was still working, he’d made sure of that before he left. And he was willing to pay if needed, so he wasn’t going to look like a total freeloader. He was just going to walk up to these monsters and be truthful about his situation. Surely anyone with a decent soul would understand his position and be more than willing to help out a fellow addict. It didn’t have to be as big a deal as Honey was making it up to be.

That thought had given Honey a surge of self-confidence, and he’d managed to turn the corner with a little spring in his step. It was all lost though when he locked eyes on the two monsters, the two _skeletons_. One of which had turned to look at him as soon as he came round the corner. 

“Hey there!” they called out, leaving Honey no way to escape without making a fool of himself. 

Honey smiled back at the skeleton who spoke to him and inched forward a few steps despite the dread rising inside of him. This skeleton didn’t seem phased by his hesitation though, he kept studying Honey with his one good eye. Their other socket was permanently shut, leaving Honey to imagine all sorts of nefarious reasons why. Honey was unwilling to think he was a monster that judged a book by its cover, but this skeleton intimidated him to no end. Their purple coat was in a state of disrepair, exposing some of his bones despite the cold, all of which were covered in nicks and scars that made Honey nervous. And that wasn’t even mentioning his friend, who hadn’t even glanced at Honey the entire walk over.

At least that’s what Honey thought at first. The closer he got to the two skeletons the more he could’ve sworn he saw something twinkling in the other skeleton’s hood. 

“So…” The first skeleton spoke again when Honey seemed reluctant to move any further. “You wanna join us?”

“Oh! I um-”

Honey hesitated. He wanted to make his excuses and run, but his eyes had found the cigarette dangling from the first skeleton’s hand. The ache for his fix was too unbearable to ignore despite any perceived danger. He was going to be fine, the campus was safe, and he was letting anxiety taint his first impressions of the two skeletons. But he still needed to be on his guard. Just in case. 

“If you don’t mind, I-Um- I don’t want to intrude.”

“Nonsense! We’d love the company. Right Slim?” 

The taller skeleton, who Honey now guessed had to be called Slim finally looked up from his hood and nodded, his eyes never leaving Honey’s face. Honey was sure he felt his soul flip in his chest under such scrutiny, only made more apparent when Slim pushed themselves off the wall and stood to their full height. While the other skeleton intimidated Honey by their appearance, Slim was intimidating in stature too. He was at least a foot taller and built like a brick shithouse. Honey hoped he’d be able to blame his nervous shaking on the weather, but the smirk twisting Slim’s face was telling him it hadn’t gone unnoticed. 

“Come a little closer-” Slim trailed off, blatantly giving Honey a slow glance up and down before continuing, “What did you say your name was?”

“I did-didn’t. It’s Honey, nice to meet you,” Honey replied as he inched a little closer, the chattering of his teeth doing little to mask his nerves. 

“Slim. And this asshole is called Cash.” 

“You fucker!” Cash kicked the snow at his feet towards Slim with the same laugh that made Honey feel at ease earlier, “Don’t listen to him, he acts like a bitter old man despite being a year younger than me. What about you? You a junior or…?”

“I’m a freshman,” Honey confessed, knowing he couldn’t get away with lying now his cheekbones were lit up like a giftmas tree.

“Fresh meat. Nice-” Cash replied before sharing a look with Slim while the other lit up a smoke, one Honey couldn’t place even if he was certain it was to do with him, “Slim’s right though, you should come closer. With the weather and all it’s best to keep warm.”

With that Cash slid across the concrete step he was sat on and patted the now empty space next to him. Honey still had alarm bells going in his head, but he was determined to convince himself it was all over nothing. Slim and Cash had been nothing but friendly, even if they were a bit rough looking Honey was in no place to judge. For all he knew they were lovely monsters and he was being presented an opportunity to make some real friends. He was at college now, and it wouldn’t do him any favours to stay in his shell for the whole semester. Honey sat down next to Cash, ignoring the way his skull burned hotter when he brushed up against the other skeleton’s limbs. Though he was doing his best to ignore his thoughts, he couldn’t help trying to figure out if these two were an item too. It made sense seeing that they were both attractively terrifying but… Honey would be disappointed if that was indeed the case. There was just something about them, both of them, that he found hard to ignore in such close proximity.

So much so that it took him a while to realise that the conversation had stalled while the two skeletons waited for him to say something. 

“Thanks, thank you both,” Honey spluttered out, wanting the ground to swallow him whole from the shame of it all. He tried to accept defeat and convince himself that he couldn’t sink any lower, prompting him to _try_ and ask the question he’d been dreading now the smell was making him even antsier. “I um- would- um…”

“You um would um?” Slim repeated with a wicked grin. 

Cash took this as an opportunity to kick more snow at his friend, “Lay off Slim, you’re terrifying the kid.”

“It was the storm! Allmysmokesgotwet and-” Honey stopped himself to take a breath, realising far too late that he’d practically screeched at his new companions, “-Sorry. But no shops are open today and I don’t, I don’t-”

“Hey, easy. I’m only teasing.” Slim took a few steps forward so he could place a hand on Honey’s shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze. 

Honey appreciated the sentiment in theory. But he was now hyper aware that the other skeletons had boxed him in. Cash had somehow shifted a little closer, meaning their legs were doing more than brushing against each other, and now Slim’s lower half was mere inches from his own. There was a wall behind him and railing on the other side, which only added to how cornered he felt. Not only that but Honey was struggling with either staring up at Slim’s intimidating stature, making him feel even smaller than before, and fighting the urge to look at what was now at his eye level. He hardly thought that ‘checking out Slim’s belt’ was a decent alibi, so he opted for the former. 

“We’ll help you out but-” Slim’s amber eyes darted in Cash’s direction, the wide grin returning on his face a beat later, “You must know, we share everything.”

“What?!” Honey squeaked before clearing his throat in an attempt to lower his voice to a more respectable level, “Um, What do you mean exactly?”

Slim’s grin only widened, giving Honey the impression he’d walked right into a trap. 

“Here,” Slim added, taking the cigarette from between his teeth and placing it in Honey’s mouth. 

Honey was so shocked that his first instinct was to inhale, giving him a heady mix of Slim’s scent and the fix he’d been craving. It was pure bliss for a few moments before Honey realised how inappropriate he must've looked. He took another puff before sheepishly passing it back, suppressing the shudder he felt when Slim’s fingers grazed against his. 

This was bad. For all Honey knew he was getting hot and bothered over someone while their partner was right there with them. Honey hadn’t a clue what to do in situations like this though. _Was it normal? Just them being friendly? Or was it something more?!_ Honey didn’t want to assume and make a fool of himself, but even in his flustered state he knew something didn’t add up. Sharing a smoke wasn’t that unorthodox, sure, but what about everything else. Neither skeleton had given him any space, and when they passed the cigarette between them, there was definitely something left unsaid. Slim looked like he was asking something with the way his eyes flickered, and with the way Cash’s smile grew Honey gathered that he agreed. 

What puzzled Honey was his part in all this.

Honey knew it sounded ridiculous, and that he’d seem really full of himself if he said it outloud, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that Slim and Cash were doing this on purpose. His first thought was that he might be the prize of a bet or something. A ‘see who can get the new kid to crumble first’ kinda thing. But there wasn’t any sense of competition or sabotage, and the silent communication made it seem like they were working together. _Working together… to try and seduce him?_ Honey could feel sweat dripping down the back of his skull despite the cold as he tried to consider that. It was ridiculous, no one did these kinds of things, and yet-

Honey’s head almost blew clean off when Cash leaned in to pass Honey the cigarette while placing a hand on his upper femur. 

“You finish that one off Honey, you look like you need it,” Cash practically purred while snuggling in even closer.

Honey did as he was told. Anything to keep him busy while it all slotted into place. There was no denying the sexual tension in the air now; thick enough to be tangible and making their immediate area alive with excited magic. The _real_ question was what Honey was going to do with the realisation. While he was intimidated by them both, he didn’t feel threatened. There was no doubt in his mind that if he asked them to back off or if he wanted to leave he’d be safe. He didn’t want to though. Honey was terribly inexperienced, so much so he felt way out of his depth, but the nerves did nothing to dampen the heat he felt. He took another drag of the cigarette that was reduced to little more than filter and made up his mind. Honey wasn’t going to embarrass himself by asking what was going on, in case he’d somehow got the wrong idea, but if something happened between them then… he wasn’t opposed to seeing what they had in mind. 

Besides, weren’t all college age monsters expected to experiment a little? 

“I’ll light another but-” Slim said the moment Honey stubbed the butt out on the ground, proving Honey’s suspicion that he’d been watching him like a hawk, “I think I’ve got an idea on how we can share a little more. Now we’re friends and all.”

Honey swallowed the magic he felt gathering in his mouth, knowing that what he said next “I’m not sure-”

“Don’t look so worried, it’s only a bit of fun.” Cash interjected quickly, his impatience showing in the way he snatched the cigarette from Slim’s hands, “Here, just watch for now.”

While Cash lit up, Slim moved over, leaving Honey to watch them lean in close while time went achingly slow. As soon as Cash took that first drag Slim was on him, planting his hands on the wall they’d been resting against so he could be low enough for their mouths to meet. It took Honey a second to realise they weren’t kissing, Cash was blowing smoke into Slim’s mouth. Honey was unable to tear his eye lights away from the intimate act despite knowing this was the start of them crossing the line. It was new, it was exciting, and in his opinion, it was the most arousing thing he’d ever seen. He could feel his own magic stirring when he caught flashes of tongues being formed, letting him know what was to come. It was all he could do not to whimper wantonly when Slim pulled back with the cigarette in hand and turned his attention back to Honey. 

“Your turn.”

Honey could feel the pounding of his soul pulsing in around his skull as his anticipation built, all while hoping to gods he wasn’t dreaming. It all happened so fast. One minute Honey was watching Slim slide the cigarette between his teeth and the next he was blowing smoke into his open mouth. It was like before, where he got the mixture of Slim and nicotine, but a thousand times more intoxicating. To top it all off, he could feel Slim’s large hands holding him in place, burning their way through his coat to the magic whirring around his trembling frame. Honey could hear himself whine softly as he arched up into the body above him, but it all felt so distant in his haze. That reality didn’t matter, that his anxieties over the work he had to do or the impression he was making were nothing compared to chasing this high.

He didn’t care that he made a soft sound of protest when it was over either, not when he was being passed the cigarette by slim and being pulled sideways by Cash. Honey didn’t need showing what to do this time when he was already craving the same rush. He knew that doing this with Cash would feel different, but he had no idea how much so. Where Slim was overwhelming Cash felt more playful, constantly moving like he wanted Honey to keep moving closer. Like he wanted Honey to chase him until he fell into his trap. Honey willingly fell for the bait this time, following Cash’s movements until he was practically crawling into the other's lap. Honey could have gone further, but he knew he’d ran out of smoke. He pulled back slowly, the giddy look on Cash’s face making his soul flip in his chest. 

He didn’t have time to fully process that when he felt himself being lifted and spun around from behind until he came face to face with an equally enthralled Slim. 

Slim looked like he was ready to tear the coat from Honey’s body when he took a long drag from the cigarette before flicking it out and pulling Honey close. It was different this time too. Slim had lost his patience for how long the smoke took to transfer that it came as no surprise to Honey when he felt a hot and heavy tongue slip into his mouth. Honey moaned into the kiss when Slim pulled him closer, almost lifting him off the floor from the vice grip he had on his arms. Even though Honey didn’t know what he was doing he still relished in the shudder Slim gave when his own tongue materialised and started pushing back. Honey could taste Slim properly, and in that moment he was sure he’d never need any other taste in his life. Well, maybe one more in the way of the other skeleton in their group who Honey was sure he felt standing up behind him. 

“Fuck, you two are really hot together,” Cash murmured while letting his hands trail up Honey’s sides. 

For some reason keeping what they were doing unspoken was what gave Honey confidence, which momentarily crumbled upon hearing just how sinful Cash sounded. 

“I-Oh-I’m Sorry- I don’t usually-” Honey spluttered when he got free of Slim momentarily, the embarrassment of getting carried away hitting him hard. 

“Don’t worry, _sweet Honey_. Eheheh-” Cash’s chuckle went straight up Honey’s spine, causing another full body shiver, “I only want to join in the fun.” 

Cash took Honey’s silence as an excuse to tilt his head back and engage him in a kiss. Another barrier had been broken without the pretext of smoking, making Honey understand they weren’t just teasing him or making fun. The soft moan when their tongues touched only reassured Honey that Cash wanted this as much as he did. And he wasn’t the only one either. Honey’s eyes had slipped shut automatically for the kiss but Slim’s hands roaming underneath his coat didn’t go unnoticed. It felt incredible to have hands that could easily do some real damage being so gentle in their exploration, and Slim was relentless in trying to find all of Honey’s sensitive spots. By the time Cash drew back from their kiss Honey was a twitching mess in their arms, panting, and thankfully dazed enough not to outright beg for more. 

“Is there any chance-” Slim paused to briefly press his teeth against Honey’s, just in case Honey had missed the intent in his lust-laden voice, “You want to continue this somewhere warmer, Honey?”

“Oh I’d like that-” Cash continued, mirroring Slim by pressing his teeth to the side of Honey[‘s skull, “Only if you want to of course. We like you, but I don’t want you to feel forced-”

“Oh, I don’t!-” 

Honey paused, regretting his outburst. It was obvious what he wanted, and what they wanted but gods did he appreciate Cash checking in. He knew he had a class later, and a house full of monsters who’d wonder where he’d got to in the storm. But right now, he didn’t give a single fuck. 

“-Thank you, but I want to come-” Honey started, his whole face turning a deep orange when he realised what he’d said. “I mean! To go with you-to do the- oh gods.” 

“Don’t sweat it, Honey,” Slim said reassuringly while de-tangling himself from Honey’s coat, all while Cash giggled and linked one of his arms into Honey’s, “I’m sure both can be arranged.”


	10. Crown-Storyshift/horrortale papyrus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sugamomma (Storyshift/horrortale papyrus) Sfw, M+, Heavy angst fic Including Major character death.  
> Spoiler tags from here, but please mind them carefully. 
> 
> Tw: Mcd, Starvation, Horrortale canon themes, Mental illness (could be interpreted as dementia), grief, false hope, unhappy ending.

The competitive streak Poppy had thought he’d long since lost was disappointed that his universe wasn’t the first to discover interdimensional travel.  
But he did silently pride himself in having seen the most.  
He and his brother had reluctantly made a truce to become ambassadors in an outreach project, one that was made to find any parallel universes their group had managed to miss.   
It only made sense that their universe should lead the charge when they had the perks of royalty on their side.  
When everything was decided Poppy’s universe became a hub, filled with the best engineers that they had across the different timelines to constantly search for any signs of life.   
Well, the best that would agree to work together that is. 

Poppy could remember his first visit to another universe as if it happened yesterday.   
It was a unique place, one on the more populated side, which came as no surprise when they found out the royal guard was actually a harem.  
One that this universe’s skeleton brothers were active members of.   
Poppy’s brother almost marched them straight back home and put a stop to their searching, his face as blue as the royal robes he wore.   
But Poppy insisted they stayed and did their job as ambassadors without judgement of different circumstances.   
Though even he had to admit his eyes were very opened by the end of the visit.

Looking back, Poppy would take that promiscuous universe in a second over the ones they found in the months to come.   
Some universes were unrecognisable, with no sign of different versions of themselves or anyone they knew.   
Some only consisted of his brother, which while interesting for Sans, Poppy found awfully dull.   
In others the underground was empty, leading Poppy to believe that these were happier universes who’d never experienced the horrors of war and imprisonment.   
But more often than not they came across universes that didn’t want their help.  
Poppy had quickly learnt to keep his wits about him on when they first arrived, having to use magic he hadn’t called on for years to save both his and his brother’s bones on multiple occasions.   
And Sans had jumped into action to save him in return.   
It was comforting for Poppy to know that no matter what had transpired between him and Sans, they still instinctually had each other’s backs.

It was no surprise that after multiple violent universes Sans was ready to throw in the towel, to re-group for a few weeks or let some of the others take over the reins.   
Despite Poppy’s usual penchant for caution, he wasn’t ready to give up just yet.   
Something was calling him to try again.  
To just mark one more universe off their list.   
Sans eventually caved, of course.

As soon as they stepped through the thin film separating this world from the next Poppy could tell something was wrong.  
The air was heavy like there wasn’t quite enough to comfortably breathe, and the cave walls felt far too close for comfort.   
All the signs pointed to a lack of life.  
 _But_ -  
-Unlike other deserted universes, there were many signs that Monsters had lived here at some point.  
Unfortunately, It didn’t take long to figure out where they had gone.  
It was hard for Poppy to pretend there was a happy ending when he and Sans came across the piles of bones.  
Most of which were covered in jagged teeth marks. 

Sans didn’t need to ask Poppy to consider coming back when they were more equipped to handle this universe, he gladly let himself be led back the way they came.  
But that’s when they found him.  
A Papyrus.   
A version of himself in a state so terrible it was hard for Poppy to believe they were real.   
His clothing torn, Limbs far too long for his tiny frame, eye sockets hollow without a hint of life.   
And they were thin.   
So thin that it was a wonder that they were still able to move at all.   
Slowly shambling along the deserted path ahead of them like they hadn’t the faintest idea of the disarray around them. 

Sans tried to stop Poppy from approaching them at first but he didn’t listen.   
This was his kin, despite how grotesque they looked right now.   
They were the same skeleton.   
Surprisingly they were able to speak, even though their voice was hoarse and cracked from improper use.   
This Papyrus answered all of Poppy’s questions as best he could, quickly painting a picture that was so different from reality.   
He thought he was on patrol. He couldn’t remember which queen he served, but he did know that he was charged with the protection of Snowdin.   
And Poppy didn’t have the heart to tell him that the town he spoke so proudly of was gone. 

Poppy thanked the gods that he always carried around a bag full of things that he and Sans might need in emergency situations.   
He pulled out the blanket first, coaxing their new charge into resting for a moment before he brought out a small amount of food and water.   
It felt cruel to only offer Papyrus a little at a time, but Poppy knew it was for the best.   
He had taken an interest in healthcare before he’d deserted his position and title afterall.   
Too much at once could send him into a frenzy, or worse, could overload his body with more magic than it could handle resulting in his demise.  
And who knew how many months, or even years, it’d been since this poor thing had last seen any food. 

What disturbed Poppy the most wasn’t the way their fingers looked brittle enough to snap from holding the bottle of water-  
-But how they thanked both him and Sans for 'sharing their snacks' with an uncomfortably wide smile on his face.   
A testament to how far gone they really were. 

Poppy lost track of time while he and Sans did their best to try and get the Papyrus into a state where they could safely transport him back to their universe.   
Their usual rule of observing with minimum interference unless explicitly asked wasn’t going to apply here.   
Still, they wanted to try and find out if there was anyone else left, which was going to prove challenging with this Papyrus’s mental state.   
They needed to find out if there was anyone else to save, or anyone who would be able to tell them how Papyrus had become so broken.   
Which eventually lead the conversation to asking about this universe’s Sans. 

Poppy’s Sans tried a few vague questions at first but when that didn’t work Poppy outright asked him if he knew where his brother was.   
Shockingly Papyrus was able to recount what happened to his brother, in more detail than Poppy would’ve ever wanted-   
-Especially when it involved a version of his own brother being beaten to death and torn limb from limb.   
He didn’t dare stop Papyrus though, not when it was the first lucid moment they’d managed to get out of him.   
The crystal clear descriptions were hard to stomach but less so when he glanced at the storyteller.  
Papyrus was sobbing despite the jagged smile permanently stuck on his face.

Poppy brought him back to their universe as soon as he felt it was safe.   
It was late, but even then he could tell Papyrus was terrified.   
All the noises and activity were a stark juxtaposition to where he’d come from.   
So it only seemed right that he would take them back to his home in the ruins.   
It was quieter, and once Papyrus had established there wasn’t anyone else hiding in the house he allowed himself to be helped to bed.   
Poppy stayed with him while he settled, answering the same questions as often as Papyrus needed to feel safe.   
He stayed until he saw those empty sockets flutter close and the permanent smile finally drop from their face. 

The first few weeks that Poppy nursed them, Papyrus spent a lot of time sleeping.   
Understandably of course, but it did little to stop Poppy worrying about them.   
He tried not to let any anxieties he felt take over when he knew that the rest and small, regular meals were going to be doing the world of good.  
Slowly but surely their bones were visibly strengthening, their skull becoming less gaunt and discoloured.   
Poppy could even tell that their eye lights hadn’t vanished entirely like he feared, the small sliver of light like a beacon of hope in the darkness.   
Not only that but they were the perfect patient, happy to try anything Poppy suggested with their unsettling smile replaced with a genuine one. 

Papyrus's delusions hadn’t wholly disappeared though.   
He would still try and get out of bed when Poppy entered the room, all out of sorts and thinking Poppy had come to reprimand him for sleeping on duty.   
Thankfully those incidents were becoming more infrequent by the day, and since word travelled so fast around their group Poppy couldn’t keep them away forever.  
So a visit was arranged, one that went better than Poppy could’ve ever dreamed of.   
Everyone loved the new papyrus, both alternate versions of himself and their brothers saw through his difficulties to the sweet-natured soul he really was.   
Even the colder, more aggressive versions were taken aback by his charm.  
And Poppy couldn’t help feeling a sense of pride. 

Which was what got them onto the subject of a nickname.  
Poppy had only taken to calling him Papyrus out of habit, and since he hardly used his given name nowadays.   
But with half of their group responding to that name being called, seemed ridiculous that he hadn’t come up with a substitute before now.   
It didn’t take long though, not when everyone had agreed it had to be as sweet as he was.

Sugar.

Poppy grinned when he told his charge, relished in the way his dull eyes sparkled with life.  
What Sugar was feeling Poppy knew all too well, to have hope back when everything seemed lost.   
It was for that reason alone that he kept back some of the details of how Sugar was doing when he was asked, he wouldn’t dream of spoiling the moment for him.   
He’d mentioned Sugar’s background to those he thought could handle it, so that they’d treat Sugar with care.  
But he neglected to mention the screaming. 

Sugar might’ve been improving in the day time, but the nights were an entirely different story.  
Calling what Sugar went through ‘nightmares’ felt like a vast understatement.   
Poppy had never seen someone in such distress, trashing and shaking on the bed, but nothing compared to how harrowing the sounds Sugar made were.   
It was a soul-shattering howl, the echo of all the horrors Sugar had witnessed in his waking life.   
It had been this way since Poppy had brought him here, though that didn’t make it any easier to deal with.  
He’d do his best to soothe his charge, but most days the best he could manage was to try and stop Sugar from hurting himself. 

The one saving grace was that Sugar showed no recollection of what happened in the morning.  
He’d seem happy to see Poppy, excited even on some days, completely unaware of Poppy holding him close less than a few hours previously.   
Poppy was happy to carry the burden of that secret if it meant Sugar could experience little moments of unbridled happiness.   
Sugar’s sweet smile made it all worthwhile. 

The weeks turned into months, and Sugar only continued to improve.  
The more strength Sugar gained the longer he was able to spend time out of bed, even going so far as to accept a few invitations to see others from their group.  
Poppy came along to everything too.  
He would have been happy to see Sugar gain some independence, but he found it hard to say no to coming along when he had Sugar’s watery sockets looking up at him.  
Poppy expected his presence was only for reassurance at first.   
But he noticed the little smiles and lingering looks Sugar would give him from across the room more often than he would’ve like to admit. 

Poppy knew that getting attached wasn’t a problem, not in comparison to everything Sugar had to deal with.  
But he felt like he was fresh out of striped shirts with the way his soul would flutter in his chest at the mere sight of the other skeleton.   
It had been so long since Poppy felt that way about anyone, so it was no wonder he found it hard to keep his emotions in check.   
Especially when he say Sugar’s smile.  
The one that had seemed so forced and disturbed when they met, becoming so warm and genuine.   
Poppy knew he could help Sugar find happiness, but he didn’t think it was wise to risk things with anything more complicated than friendship.  
Not unless he was sure Sugar felt the same way in return. 

But that didn’t stop them growing closer since they spent so much time together.   
As well as Sugar’s confidence growing through their outings, he took an interest in exploring Poppy’s home too.   
Poppy thought it was a healthy development, and didn’t mind how curious Sugar was in his exploration.   
After all, if Poppy had his way, then Sugar would eventually call this his home too.

They were rooting in some Poppy’s closets for some clothing when they came across something Poppy had all but forgotten he owned.   
Poppy had looked after many children in his time in the ruins, and sad as it sounded, he was sure some of their clothing would fit Sugar’s delicate frame.   
After a finding a few items that fit, Poppy had encouraged Sugar to pick some out for himself, not remembering that that particular closet housed his underused royal robes.   
It stung Poppy a little to see them, but that was washed away when Sugar became animated while asking about what it was like to rule, and what it felt like to wear the crown. 

That shouldn’t have come as surprise though.   
Poppy had pieced together the succession in Sugar’s universe when he’d gotten over the bloodshed.  
Sugar would’ve been in line for the throne now by his reckoning.  
If he had anyone left to rule over, that is.   
Poppy knew loneliness, but this really drove home just how many awful things had happened to such a sweet soul.  
So… would a little dress up really hurt anyone?

Sugar was unable to keep still as he watched Poppy place the robes around him in the mirror.  
Poppy was sure he even heard him squeak when the crown was placed upon his head.   
The childlike wonder was incomparable for Poppy, he’d never seen Sugar as excited as he was while watching himself in the mirror.   
How carefree.   
It suited him, in Poppy’s opinion anyway, and there was no one more deserving of such a position in his eyes. 

Poppy wanted to tell Sugar how amazing he was.  
He wanted Sugar to know how much he cared about him with every fiber in his bones.  
But as he watched Sugar parade around in his royal outfit, no words felt like they were going to be enough.   
_And if he was wrong? If he was thinking about his own feelings too much and not seeing what was best for Sugar?_  
Poppy would never be able to forgive himself. 

So he didn’t say a thing, he let Sugar wear his robes for the rest of the day through dinner and while they relaxed in front of the fire.   
He even let him go to bed wearing them.   
It didn’t seem like a big deal to Poppy; they’d held significance in the past, but what use were they to anyone gathering dust in his closet?  
If anything Sugar was finally giving them the respect they deserved.   
And Sugar was thankful, so thankful in fact that he insisted on giving Poppy a full body hug when he agreed to let Sugar sleep in whatever he wanted to.   
It was hard for Poppy not to focus on how fragile Sugar still felt in his arms  
Like he was a baby bird, so delicate he could break with the slightest bit of heavy-handedness.   
Despite that Poppy could tell there was so much more fight in him than before, that they were making real progress, and before long Sugar would have a chance at a normal life.   
There were still hurdles to come, but if Sugar could still find hope after all he’d gone through, then Poppy had to be willing to do the same.   
He placed Sugar back into bed with a smile on his face, and for once he was sure that tonight was going to be the night where he slept through the night. 

Poppy awoke the next morning feeling refreshed, until he realised that Sugar was nowhere to be found. 

All trace of Sugar had disappeared; the bed was perfectly made and none of Sugar’s things were left on the bedside tables.   
Poppy tried to stay calm while he rang around to try and find out if Sugar had gone to see any of their friends and decided not to wake him.   
But he knew what the answer would be, everything just felt so wrong.   
Poppy was in the capital before his brother had even woken up, begging him to take them back to Sugar’s universe as soon as he was able.   
He even threatened to go alone, despite the danger, just to show Sans how serious he was about finding his friend.   
He could tell his brother didn’t want to, but Sans never could say no to him.  
Just this once though, Poppy wished that he had. 

Sugar’s universe seemed even more desolate than when they’d first found it.   
It was like Sugar was the last thing holding it from complete ruin, and without him, the very fabric of the universe had collapsed.  
Still Poppy insisted they press on, through the overgrown paths and rotting buildings until they were at the house Sugar once called home.   
It was as derelict as the rest of the universe, but there were still recognisable parts of the house Sugar must have kept together.   
A picture frame on the table, a well-read book beside what was left of his bed.   
The remnants of a life since lost breaking Poppy’s soul into tiny pieces. 

Even before they finished searching Poppy knew they wouldn’t find Sugar here.  
He didn’t want to admit it, not even to Sans, but he knew exactly where they needed to go next.  
It was a long journey through the underground, made even longer with the state of disrepair, but Poppy was determined to make it to the end.  
Sugar had come here out of a sense of duty, and Poppy was going to bring him home for the same reason.  
Sugar was in his care, had trusted him with everything, and he couldn’t go back without him.  
Not after all the progress he’d made. 

Sans tried to stop Poppy from going any further when they reached the palace halls   
He wanted them both to turn back, or to let him go on alone first, but Poppy wouldn’t listen.  
How could Sans think he’d ever leave Sugar in his hour of need?  
Poppy was angry, but he tried not to let it cloud his actions.  
Sugar would need him to be strong so he would trust him enough to come home.   
Even if Sans couldn’t see that, he was sure that they could talk things through and-

Poppy’s soul turned to ice the moment he pushed open the doors to the throne room.  
In the centre of the room was the large golden chair,  
In it's seat was Poppy’s old crown, his robe-  
-And a small pile of dust. 

Poppy _knew_ it couldn’t be Sugar-  
Not when he heard the same piercing howl that had haunted his nights for months.  
Sugar was here, and he was hurting, Poppy had to find him, and-  
It took Sans pulling him close, to hold his arms and stop him from hurting himself,  
For Poppy to realise the sound was coming from his own mouth.


	11. Cautious-Mapleblossom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> E+ with Papyrus and Slim  
> Warnings: graphic smut, grinding, first times, teasing, overstimulation, don't get caught kink.

“Mng, Papy,” Slim’s eyes rolled in his sockets when he took hold of Papyrus’s hip bones to rock him steadily in his lap, “You feel so good.”

Despite the lewdness of the situation they were in, Papyrus could feel his blush rising at the other skeleton’s words. He knew Slim liked him a lot, they wouldn’t be doing _this_ if he didn’t, but hearing him say it out loud did funny things to his soul. Which in turn did things to his magic, sending tingles of pleasure through the already overstimulated pseudo-flesh. Papyrus knew he needed to keep quiet too. That was easier said than done when Slim’s phalanges tightening around his bones made him want to whine in need. They were alone in Papyrus’s bedroom, but that didn’t mean they didn’t risk interruption at any moment if they weren’t vigilant. They should have stopped this when it turned into more than kissing, or when they were able to feel each other’s magic forming through their clothes, or when Slim had undone Papyrus’s shorts with his teeth, but-

-It was thrilling to think that anyone could push open the lightly barricaded door and see Papyrus grinding his bare pussy against Slim’s cock. 

Just admitting what they were doing to himself was enough for another hot flush of embarrassment to colour Papyrus’s skull. This was so unlike him; to do something so naughty with such a high risk of getting caught. To his credit though, this wasn’t exactly planned. He had convinced his brother to throw the party so he’d have a chance to see Slim, sure, but he’d only intended to sneak away for a few stolen kisses. It didn’t mean he had expected them to go this far. Though, was it really any surprise when they had to be so secretive? Papyrus had tried to bring up the subject of dating with his brother only to be brushed off and told it wasn’t worth the effort. He was still seen as a baby bones by more monsters than just Sans of course, and it was infuriating to say the least. In Papyrus’s opinion, Slim was the first monster to really see him for who he really was. So, he could either try and pretend that this lewd behaviour was all ‘Slim’s bad influence’….or admit the truth. 

Which was that Papyrus wanted this so bad it hurt. 

He hadn’t seen his sort-of boyfriend in a few weeks in an extra effort to keep their relationship hidden from their disapproving brothers. Sans was getting suspicious, and from what Papyrus had gleaned from their secret texts Black wasn’t far off the scent either. Which only made Slim so much harder to resist today. They had both spent the last few excruciating hours ignoring each other, waiting for everyone to become drunk or otherwise distracted, so that their joint disappearance wouldn’t seem suspicious. But with all that build up, was it any surprise it had turned out this way? Their feverish kissing quickly turned to groping then grinding in the space of a few minutes. Slim didn’t seem satisfied until he’d removed all of the barriers between them and so their magic could interact without any restrictions. Papyrus wasn’t complaining about the turn of events of course. Each slide of Slim’s shaft against his puffy lips was driving him insane. But he didn’t want Slim to think he’d led him into his bedroom with sinful intentions from the start. 

“Slim-I-Oh!” Papyrus bit his formed tongue to keep from moaning wantonly upon seeing Slim’s face twisted in pleasure. 

The question he wanted to ask seemed more silly by the second. It should’ve been clear that Slim wanted this as much as he did. But Papyrus really needed to ask it because… because his mind was filled with really lewd things. Things like how his instincts were telling him this was going to go further than they’d ever been before-

- _And how much he wanted that to be true._

“Are you sure- um- that you want to do this now? We can stop or-ahhhh!”

Papyrus was cut off from all rational thought while the head of Slim’s cock dragged across his swollen clit. He knew from their previous messing around that Slim enjoyed playing with this part of him, but to have it be given this much attention was making Papyrus see stars. It made him want to buck against Slim to feel it again. And again. Over and over until he couldn’t think about anything else. This change didn’t go unnoticed by Slim either. He teasingly rocked up into Papyrus’s magic at an agonisingly slow pace, giving Papyrus just enough to make him whimper but not enough to provide him with the release his body was starting to seek. 

“Papppy-” Slim whined after another thrust, letting his tongue loll out his mouth so that drool dripped down his sharpened teeth, “I want this, _I want you._ ” 

It felt like all the air in the room disappeared while Papyrus considered the implication of Slim’s words. He knew Slim had been waiting until he was ready rather than abstain for his own sake. Papyrus appreciated immensely at first considering Slim was his first real date-mate, and he didn’t want to rush into anything when they had to keep things hidden. He wanted to be sure Slim was the right monster for him, and that he was right for Slim. Months went by, and things progressed between at a comfortable pace. In all areas but one. If he was honest with himself, Papyrus had been ready to go further for a long time. But he lacked the courage to ask. Now the opportunity was being handed to him so willingly and who knew when they’d have the chance to do this again. 

Papyrus was nervous, but he knew he wanted this. He was ready. 

The instant he’d made up his mind he could feel his magic tingle with anticipation, each little movement from Slim making him squirm in his lap. It was no surprise really. Papyrus was ready to take a huge step with the monster he felt so strongly for. He just needed to try to manage a sliver of coherent thought to give Slim his answer. 

“... I want you too.” 

The confession might’ve been barely above a whisper, but Slim heard it loud and clear. Papyrus felt his lover’s larger frame shudder underneath him before Slim looked up at him with an intensity that took his breath away. They had continued to rock together softly while they talked out of the inability to resist the delicious stimulation. But now their movements had an added purpose. Papyrus could feel his magic becoming slicker with each pass of Slim’s pierced cock, the anticipation of feeling each bump and ridge pushing inside him being more exhilarating by the second. And yet, Slim was changing their positions at an agonisingly slow rate. Whether it was out of caution or wanting to tease Papyrus couldn’t tell, but _gods_ if it didn’t make everything feel even more intense. Papyrus had forgone trying to quiet himself with the back of his hand for gripping onto Slim’s shoulders, trying and failing to gain any traction since his feet could only just reach the floor. He was kept guessing when the moment would be, if he should ask again, or even _beg_ , when it happened. 

“Fuck!” Slim was unable to control the loud curse when the tip of his cock slipped inside Papyrus’s dripping entrance, “You’re so warm, Papy- _holy fuck!_ ”

“Shhh!” Papyrus hissed, his first reaction being to panic about the other skeleton’s noises rather than process what was happening. But reality hit him hard when the head of Slim’s cock twitched against his entrance, shoving his ability to string together a sentence out the door, “I think- oh- I-we should- we should-”

Slim paid little mind to Papyrus’s rambling, gripping his hips hard and rocking him in place. Papyrus was rendered speechless as their magic was rhythmically pushed together, each time driving his lover’s cock closer to his entrance. The growl that fell through Slim’s teeth when he slipped inside again had Papyrus bucking in his lap uncontrollably. Papyrus was sure would’ve fallen clean off if it wasn’t for one of Slim’s hands wrapping around his spine to hold him in place. It was so much just to have a tiny bit of Slim’s length inside of him, but not enough. He could see the wicked intent in Slim’s eyes now too. He knew exactly what he was doing by edging Papyrus closer and closer to what he wanted while keeping it just out of reach. The worst thing was that Papyrus wasn’t even annoyed about being toyed with. 

If anything, it turned him on even more. 

“Oh, gods-” Papyrus finally cried out when it got too much, tears forming in his sockets as he did his best to lower his trembling voice, “Please I want-I want- oh!”

Papyrus grit his teeth to stop from crying when another wave of pleasure hit him hard. It felt like he was drunk on it, unable to think of anything else other than chasing the high. And how hot Slim’s magic felt against his own. In contrast to his state of disarray, Slim seemed as collected as ever with every action more calculated than the last. He chose the perfect moment to draw Papyrus as close as possible, the vibrations of his voice sending more tremors around Papyrus’s body. 

“What do you want, Papy?” Slim whispered, waiting until Papyrus looked up at him to drag his tongue slowly across his teeth. “This?”

Papyrus squeaked when he felt Slim adjusting his position in his lap again. Slim pushed inside him with a drawn-out groan, going further than before until one of his piercings was bumping against Papyrus’s entrance. If that wasn’t enough Papyrus felt tears in his sockets when one of Slim’s hands found its way towards his clit, rubbing in small circles to stimulate him from the inside and out. 

“Slim!” Papyrus’s back arched almost painfully, his body asking for what he wanted before he can say it out loud, “Please-oh I- please-”

Slim didn’t miss a beat. He used the hand he’d been holding Papyrus steady with to tilt his chin upwards. Papyrus saw the intensity burning in his lover’s amber eyes before his vision was blurred from the continued pressure of Slim’s fingers against his clit. 

“Say it, Papy.” Slim commanded in a voice Papyrus’s had never heard before. 

A voice so drenched in lust that it broke through Papyrus’s last shred of restraint.

“I want this! Slim, please-I need you- I lo-ah!” Papyrus’s mouth fell wide open as his prayers were answered and he felt Slim hilt inside him with one long thrust, “Oh gods!” he cried before slapping a hand over his mouth in shock at his own recklessness. 

The music from downstairs was still blaring, but there was no doubt in Papyrus’s mind that anyone too close to the stairs would have surely heard them. It was a fleeting worry though. It shouldn’t have been, but it was hard for Papyrus to focus on anything but the throbbing magic buried inside him.

“Fuck pap-py” Slim groaned, each syllable dragged out as he visibly struggled to keep still, “Oh fuck- we’re really- I’m inside you- fuck!”

“We need to keep qui- mfph!”

Slim’s mouth found Papyrus’s before he’d finished his sentence, keeping their joint noises muffled when Slim started to move inside him. Papyrus could tell his lover’s intentions were to start slow, but with the addition of feverish kisses, it didn’t last. Papyrus had expected it to hurt more than this. It was a strange sensation to be so full down there, to be able to feel every inch of his lover, but it didn’t take long for him to start craving these new feelings. He cursed himself for waiting so long when it was painfully obvious how much they needed this, and how much Slim wanted him. Papyrus would catch Slim whispering his praises whenever they stopped for breath, could feel the way Slim grabbed him possessively, hard enough to leave a mark. Papyrus also noticed Slim was staring intensely between them every time they drew apart, whatever he saw making his cock twitch and his voice break.

When Papyrus followed the other skeleton’s gaze, he instantly knew why.  
Slim’s cock could actually be seen through the magic nestled in Papyrus’s pelvis. He could see each ridge as it stimulated him from the inside, could see the way the lips of his pussy gripped Slim tight before sucking him back in. What fascinated Papyrus the most was the way the different shades of their magic blurred into one as Slim slammed into him hard and fast. It was all too much for Papyrus with all the build-up, he could feel his magic tightening as jolts of pleasure radiated from his soul. 

“Slim-Oh- Oh!” Papyrus tried to warn the other skeleton, but it was hard when each thrust only escalated his predicament at an alarming rate. He fell forward in Slim’s lap until the tops of their skulls touched, forcing himself to whisper despite wanting to scream in ecstasy, “I’m so close.” 

“Fuck,” Slim panted back, his hands tightening on Papyrus for a second before he started drawing his cock out of Papyrus’s warmth, “Me too-”

“-No! Don't stop!”Papyrus begged, ignoring the way his skull lit up from how desperate he sounded, “Inside me, please!”  
It was Slim’s turn to blush as he froze before pulling out fully. “Fuck, Papy,” he groaned before slamming Papyrus into his lap repeatedly, “Holy shit- _holy shit!_ ” Slim’s thrusts became jerky while his hand sought out Papyrus’s clit to push them over the edge together, “I’m gonna cum- fuck- cum with me, I’m gonna- fuck-fill up your-oh fuck!”

Slim lurched forward to bite down on Papyrus’s shoulder so that his screams of completion were muffled, but Papyrus was too far gone to feel any pain. He’d been rocking into Slim’s hand to find his peak but the feeling his lover’s magic flooding his insides was what made him cum harder than he ever thought possible. If he made any noise, it didn’t register in the white-hot pleasure consuming his entire psyche. The only thing he could comprehend was holding Slim tightly while he rode them both through their high.

It was a wonder then, through all those fuzzy feelings, that Papyrus heard his name being called from outside his bedroom door. 

“Papyrus?”

Another one of their group, Edge from the sound of things. Papyrus panicked and lept from Slim’s lap to try and get to the door before Edge attempted to open it. 

“I’m-AAH!-” Papyrus yelped as the forgotten shorts around his leg tripped him up and brought the floor flying to meet his face. “I’m Ok!” he added after a very comical thud, trying to sound as unphased as possible. 

There was a murmur of laughter and what Papyrus thought was definitely tutting before Edge added, “... I’ll tell everyone you were napping.”

Papyrus sighed heavily and thanked his lucky stars that his edgy counterpart also believed in the idea of ‘Papyrus solidarity.’

“Yes, thank you, we’ll be- I mean- I’ll be down in a minute.”

There was more laughter, this time from behind Papyrus’s back. He spun around with the intention of chastising Slim but found it hard to focus when he was met with the sight of his lover’s still hard cock covered in both their releases. Papyrus tried to do the mental calculation of how much he could stretch that ‘minute’ while crawling back towards Slim’s lap. He knew they didn’t have long, and they were foolish in pushing their luck, but Papyrus could feel magic gathering in his mouth with a desire to wipe that smirk off Slim’s face.


	12. Game-Spicyhoney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 12! (FINALLY!) thanks for sticking with me guys!
> 
> Prompt wasn't on the list, it's a choose your own though so I hope this is ok! <3
> 
> This is part 3 of the 3 part Spicyhoney fic I've unexpectedly done in this series. (part 1 is chp 4, part 2 chp 6)
> 
> General warnings: Here be E+ and a longer length fic!
> 
> Spoiler tags: Sexual tension, teasing (lots), sort-of confessions, insecurities, heavy makeouts, frotting, soul sex.

Today was inevitable. Honey knew that. It didn’t make the prospect of spending time alone with Edge any easier to prepare himself for. 

He had tried his damned hardest to pretend that the incident in the kitchen never happened at first. Honey told himself over and over that he must’ve just Imagined the heat between them. Or that Edge was oblivious; he hadn’t been teasing Honey, he just didn’t know how fucking erotic everything he did was. Honey managed to get through the remainder of that afternoon repeating this mantra in his head while avoiding looking in Edge’s direction at all costs. It had worked, kinda. He knew everyone could sense something was off, but thankfully they kept their mouths shut. The plan held up until Honey was alone in his room that night. With no other distractions and no one to keep up appearances for, Honey was flooded with recollections so vivid he could feel them deep in his soul. 

_Edge luring him into the kitchen under ‘innocent’ pretences. Cornering Honey so he couldn’t escape. Teasing him, touching him, pressing him into the wall with his perfect body. Making Honey wish he’d begged Edge to fuck him then and there-_

It was no use. Honey couldn’t get his magic to disappear for hours until he finally caved and touched himself instead. All while imagining it was Edge’s hands instead bringing him to completion over and over again. Each little gesture, each change of expression, and every touch was replayed like a broken tape in Honey's mind. But the thing that got him off every time was more vivid than all of his other memories. Honey could tell himself he’d imagined everything till the day he died, but he _knew_ it wasn’t true from those final moments. Edge’s scarlet eye lights had trailed over every inch of his shaking bones before settling on the tent in his pants, glittering with desire before he left Honey alone the kitchen hard as a fucking rock.

Since then Honey was unable to control the way his skull would light up whenever Edge was near. He couldn’t even hide it now, not when Edge knew exactly what was going on. Honey half expected, or rather hoped, that the other skeleton was going to pull him to one side at any moment to finish what he started. But weeks went by, and there was no indication of Edge’s true intentions. Honey was sure torture would be preferable to this. Their meetings were immensely frustrating and felt like they dragged on for hours longer than the reality. It was hard to feel shame over what he was doing every night either. Not when it was a high unlike anything he’d ever chased before. But he knew the fantasy would only serve him for so long, soon he was going to start needing the real thing. 

The only sliver of hope in the entire mess was knowing that Edge wasn’t exactly acting normal either. Although they’d barely said two sentences to each other since the incident Honey would feel Edge’s gaze on him constantly. Honey didn’t have grounds to confront him about it. He’d steal a glance whenever he had the chance. Not only that, but Honey had a feeling that Edge was choosing to wear more revealing clothing than usual. On purpose. He’d still show up in his guard uniform, hell would freeze over before the edgelord would let anyone forget his status, but it was different. Edge’s top was getting ripped higher and higher up his ribcage every time they met, and his pants were definitely on the tighter side. The amount of bone Edge had on show was getting obscene, and was a stark contrast to the baggier and baggier clothing Honey had to wear to conceal his excited magic. 

On the other hand, Honey was suffering. Edge had a better poker face than Honey did by miles, leaving him at a considerable disadvantage. Whenever Honey would get used to whatever game they were playing with each other that week, Edge would one-up him He’d do something seemingly mundane but so damn arousing, like bending over to pick something up right in front of Honey or lingering a little too long watching Honey when he spoke. It would instantly turn Honey the same colour as his hoodie, every time, without fail. Not to mention it gave him more fuel for his self-pleasure sessions, keeping the cycle of frustration going. 

Still, the weeks of combined avoidance and teasing was nothing compared to what he had to face today. Edge was the only skeleton, bar Honey and his brother, who was able to attend the meet up in his universe today. And Blue was leaving to train in a few minutes.

Honey knew why Edge was here today. He’d known as soon as Edge accepted the invite after everyone else had said they couldn’t make it. Before this thing between them Edge was the hardest skeleton to pin down on their free days, but now he never missed a single meetup. Even Blue was surprised that Edge was coming, he’d only scheduled time with Alphys because he expected a no show. Honey had tried to brush off his brother’s curiosity with offhand comments at first. Until Blue offered to cancel his training. Honey had been a bit hasty in saying it wasn’t necessary. He knew Blue was more perceptive than he seemed, which made him nervous, but thankfully his brother hadn’t said another word about it. 

Even now as Honey watched his brother talking to Edge from his corner of the couch, there was no indication Blue was aware of the palpable tension in the room. Honey felt like he was either going to drown in his own frustration or any sense of sanity by throwing himself at Edge’s feet. Fuck pride, fuck the fact Edge would probably reject his pathetic ass. Anything was better than being stuck in a permanent state of horny limbo. 

The time for Blue to leave came all too soon though. While Honey had dreamt about getting Edge alone for so long, it all felt too final now it was about to happen. Part of him _still_ believed it was all a misunderstanding, and the parts that knew about the impending confrontation were terrified about messing up. What if he came on too strong, or if Edge was only toying with him, or if he underperformed, or what if-

Honey was jolted out of his spiral when he heard Blue locking the door behind him. Something his brother _never_ did. A small part of his mind chastised him for ever doubting him, but the rest of his psyche was too busy screaming that this was finally happening. 

He was with Edge. Locked in his house. Alone.

_....Fuck._

“Can I- er-” Honey started, trying and failing to mask the shaking of his voice as he pushed himself to even unsteady feet, “Get you another drink or- um- whatever?” 

Honey’s soul was hammering hard against his ribcage when Edge’s trademark smirk worked its way over his features. The teasing was going to be rough, but _gods_ had he missed this. 

“Ooo, that whatever sounds really refreshing,” Edge replied, leaving a purposeful pause for effect before chuckling to himself and adding, “What are you thinking?”

Edge was referring to drink options, Honey knew that, but the urge to tell Edge what he was _actually_ thinking about was hard to ignore. He had hoped that their forced interaction would help his predicament, not giving his fantasies time to manifest until later. But Honey couldn’t stop his eyes wandering now he had a reason to look at Edge. If anything, the flashes of him and Edge in compromising positions only increased. 

“More tea or-” Honey swallowed the magic that had gathered in his mouth upon seeing Edge’s uncovered spine when he pushed himself to his feet, “You- heh, don’t fancy something stronger by any chance?”

Edge made a show of considering his proposition, but even his carefully crafted exterior couldn’t mask the same sparkle in his eye lights that Honey had become infatuated with. 

“Tea is fine...for now.”

Honey didn't dare to reply. He turned to walk towards the kitchen with what he hoped was a nod, but it was hard to say if he succeeded or not. Any respite he thought he might gain from a moment alone was quickly extinguished when he realised Edge was following him. The familiarity of the situation was too much to process. It wasn’t this exact kitchen, but it was similar enough for the memories to be clear as day. Honey filled the kettle with unsteady hands trying not to glance at the spot on the wall he’d been pinned against. 

Time slowed down as soon as Honey flicked the switch on the kettle. He knew Edge was in the room with him despite facing the other way, and there was only so many things he could do  
Social decorum dictated that he needed to turn around and acknowledge his guest, but every bone in his body was screaming that this was the moment. The one that would make or break whatever was going on between them.

_And that was assuming Edge even wanted him at all._

Honey shook his head. All his worrying over what could be nothing wasn’t doing him any favours in seeming calm and collected. He took a deep breath and turned around slowly until the skeleton of his dreams came into view.

Instead of waiting for Honey expectantly, Edge wasn’t even looking in Honey’s direction. He was leaning against the kitchen door in a way that seemed far too laid back to actually be comfortable. Honey wasn’t sure he’d ever seen Edge stand like that before, the relaxed nature was entirely out of character. Almost as if it wasn’t natural at all. Honey didn’t have a chance to try and come up with a clever quip about it to save face. Edge’s eyes raised upwards and he ‘noticed’ Honey was staring. 

Honey’s was having a hard time keeping his cool with sweat trickling down the back of his skull, but even he could tell that Edge’s actions were peculiar. He pushed off the wall with too much flamboyance, walking towards Honey with a sway in his hips that he’d never had before. Like he was putting on a show. If that was the case, it had the desired effect. Honey couldn’t keep the heat from rising to his skull and the magic in his body heading towards his pelvis. But what he couldn’t figure out was why Edge was doing this. It seemed rehearsed, but the idea of Edge concerning himself with trying to impress Honey seemed ludicrous. _Right?!_ Edge was so effortlessly cool, so god damn sexy, and-

-And now standing an arms width away. 

“Soooo,” Edge mused while looking Honey up and down again, just like he’d done before, “What do you think we should- Shit!” 

It all happened so fast. One second Edge was trying to lean his whole body against the countertop and the next he lost his footing and fell onto the floor with an undignified yelp. For a few moments, Honey didn’t do anything while his mind processed what was going on. Edge was in a similar state but reacted a little quicker, bringing his hands to his face and groaning loudly. Honey’s reaction was a little different. It started as a small giggle but quickly became full blown uncontrollable laughter. He wasn’t laughing at Edge, more at the absurdity of the situation. But now the built-up tension inside him had an outlet, he couldn’t get it to stop. Luckily, Edge wasn’t offended. He still had his hands over his face, but Honey could hear his laughter joining in and see his body shaking with trying to hold back.

It was an odd feeling, to both feel bad for Edge and relieved that he wasn’t the only one at risk of trying Ito hard. Honey wasn’t put off my Edge’s mishap. If anything it was endearing. But it gave Honey a surge of confidence to think that the playing field was a little more even now. 

“Oh gods, Phew-” Honey said when he’d finally stopped laughing as hard, sighing heavily and coming to sit on the floor next to where Edge was laying, “Room for one more?”

Edge groaned into his hands again, not bothering to sit up yet. He murmured something that Honey didn’t catch, but it wasn’t hard to guess it was something self-deprecating with the way his entire skull was flushed a bright scarlet. 

“Don’t look so bummed out, Edge,” Honey said reassuringly, patting Edge lightly on the shoulder that was closest to him, “It’s no big deal, really, it was cute-” 

Honey froze. He intended to make Edge feel better, but he’d let his guard down, and his true feelings had slipped out. _shit_. It wasn’t like Edge hadn’t noticed either. He’d finally moved his hands away from his face and was looking up at Honey while his mouth turned upwards. 

“-I mean- not cute-fuck-forget it.”

“Not on your life.” 

From his tone, Honey could tell Edge was still wounded. The return of his smirk was promising. It almost made his slip up worth it to watch Edge push himself off the floor and into a sitting position facing Honey with very little space between them. There were a few moments of silence while the tension returned between them, but it was different this time. It was stripped of the second-guessing Honey had felt before but without losing any of its charge. There was anticipation, but it wasn’t uncomfortable. Rather than easing his excited magic down this was only making it worse. Coupled with Edge’s proximity, Honey was surprised he hadn’t started whining like a needy puppy. He wanted Edge, wanted him to know how he felt, wanted to feel his bones sliding against his fingers-

-And there was only one way he was going to get what he wanted. Honey was going to have to start talking. 

“Man, I um-” Honey scratched the back of his skull while breaking eye contact for his confession, “This isn’t exactly how I imagined this happening..”

There it was. The first real verbal acknowledgement of the unspoken game they’d been playing. It hung in the air for a few moments with Honey unable to look in Edge’s direction while waiting for his response. He squeaked in surprise when one of Edge’s hands found his own, and the other tilted his mandible upwards. It was just like he’d done before, and Honey was no less affected the second time around. 

“You’ve been thinking about us?”

Honey gasped. His eyes darted around Edge’s face searching for any hint of mockery. When he came up empty his skull darkened a few shades, “So what if I have?”

Fell’s grin widened, and he scooted closer, prompting Honey to widen his legs to accommodate him. Which Honey immediately regretted since Edge kept going until he was kneeling between them. It was everything he’d been praying for but the panic over Edge feeling his rapidly forming magic was almost too much to bear. It wasn’t like Honey could stop it happening either. Not when a hand moved to his leg, and Edge’s sockets became lidded around his hazy eye lights. 

“Do you want to share how you thought it would happen?” Edge practically purred. 

“Um-well, I was really mad at you when I-” Honey paused. The situation was intimate and obviously going somewhere, but he wasn’t sure he could tell Edge how he’d rage jerked his frustrations out. Or how often he’d done it. Until all that was left was the burning lust he felt now. “-at the time I thought about it-” Honey gasped when Edge’s hand on his leg started trailing inwards, leaving his bones tingling despite the protection of his pants. “So it involved a-a lot of having you um-you know-”

“I don’t-” Edge chuckled, his other hand moving under Honey’s shirt while his tone became more demanding,“-Tell me.”

_Fuckkk_. All of the disbelief that this was really happening hit Honey hard. _How?_ How had he gone from hating the guy to feeling like he was going to die if Edge didn’t start touching him properly. His soul was pounding, his mouth was dry, his magic was forming hard in his pants. And he had an overwhelming compulsion to tell Edge exactly what he wanted to hear. 

“Having you under me. Tied up and begging and- oh- _fuck_ -” Honey hissed through his teeth when Edge’s exploration of his sensitive bones became more purposeful with a firm tug on one of his ribs, “Getting to fuck you really hard,” he blurted out, barely managing to contain the whimpers on the tip of his tongue. 

Despite his frank confession, Edge was unphased. The only indication he’d heard Honey at all was the way his hand tightened around Honey’s ribs, making him curse under his breath. For a moment Honey was sure he’d gone too far, but then Edge looked up at him again. Honey knew he put far too much weight behind Edge’s expressions in the past. But when they were this intense, was there any wonder why? Edge looked like he was debating whether to lunge forward and devour him or not, a fate Honey would’ve gladly accepted. Infuriatingly, Edge kept his cool and focused on teasing Honey into cracking first. 

“What makes you think I’d let you do that, hmm?”

“I’ve thought of the other way too, with me under- under you-” Honey gasped when Edge found his spine, the deliberate stroke downward making his body arch off the floor, “I-I- Oh fuck Edge, I can’t stop thinking about you.”

The shift in atmosphere was immediate. Edge’s hands had stopped completely, prompting Honey to try and search his counterpart’s face for signs he’d gone too far. Honey gasped again. He never expected Edge to look at him like this. His jaw was open in shock, his eye lights sparkling with wonder. 

“...Really?!” Edge blurted out, forgetting himself for a moment before his face went blank, continuing in a bitter tone. “I’m expecting the punchline any moment.”

“I wouldn’t- fuck-” Honey groaned and grabbed Edge’s hand to place it firmly on his crotch to feel his straining magic, “-Can you feel what you do to me.”

“Honey, I-” Edge’s eyes flicked between Honey’s eyes and his crotch, the slight squeeze he gave Honey’s length just as tentative as his voice, “Gods. I-I want you too. Can we-um-you’re sure about this?”

Everything clicked for Honey. There was a reason, an obvious one really, as to why Edge hadn’t initiated anything between them until now. He wasn’t avoiding him out of disinterest, he was just as unsure about this as Honey was. It was pure irony in his opinion; their mutual feelings keeping them apart from ignorance alone. They’d wasted so much time already, Honey wasn’t going to let any sense of pride or need to win their stupid games get in the way any longer. 

“Please, fuck, Edge if you don’t start-”Honey was cut off by Edge launching himself at him, attaching himself to Honey’s neck and firmly squeezing the bulge in his crotch, “Oh fuck oh _fuck._ Edge!”

Edge’s responding groan, a mixture of relief and arousal, resonated deep within Honey. He tilted his head to give Edge unlimited access while arching into the hand intent on blowing his mind. It took Honey longer than he would admit to remember all the things he wanted to do to Edge with the distraction, but his hands shot to grab at any part of the lithe body above him when he did. He felt Edge’s breathing hitch against his neck as he tugged at Edge’s ribs, seeking any sensitive points he could find. He could’ve happily spent days exploring each one of Edge’s bones, finding out their stories while giving them the worship they deserved. But they didn’t have time for that now. Their movements were already frantic, urgent, scrambling to make up for lost time. Honey’s eyes all but disappeared when Edge started fumbling with his drawstring, and he couldn’t help grinning wildly when a tug to Edge’s spine rewarded him with a breathy whisper of his name. 

Things progressed quickly from there. Honey couldn’t help noticing that despite the fact they’d both dropped their disinterested act, they couldn’t get rid of their competitive nature that easily. He would press his fingers into Edge’s discs until he shuddered, only to feel Edge’s fangs teasing his vertebrae in return. It was heaven, only made better when Edge managed to free his cock from the confines of his shorts. Edge’s smug expression when he drew back to watch Honey while he teased his hand up and down his length gave Honey the incentive he needed to up the ante. He practically tore Edge’s ridiculous skull belt open to find the seam of his tight pants bursting at the seems. Edge was watching him with lidded sockets, all but begging Honey to touch him. 

It was payback time. 

Honey used one hand to hold Edge still by his ilium and the other to trail a finger down his zipper. Edge quickly caught on that he was being tested, his mouth slamming shut as he tried not to buck into Honey’s hand. Honey continued to tease Edge with a single finger, not letting him squirm away, until Edge could barely keep his noises contained. Honey could have gone for longer with Edge at his mercy, but his patience was currently limited. He pushed Edge away a little, intending to study every second of undoing his pants so it would be seared into his mind. Surprisingly, Honey couldn’t keep his eyes on his counterpart’s crotch the whole time though. Not when Edge’s expression was such a delicious mix of desire with a surprising hint of shyness. 

In Honey’s eyes, Edge had no reason to shy. But he knew that sliver of vulnerability wasn’t easy for Edge to show. If Honey had been standing, he surely would’ve swooned. 

Just as Edge was getting used to the gentle teasing he changed everything up, pulled Edge back towards him until their throbbing magic was pushed together. Unprepared Edge had no time to stop the moans from spilling out his mouth. Honey couldn’t hold back his own groan either. The sensation of their magic touching sent jolts of pleasure radiating through his body, the feeling intensifying with the way Edge couldn’t keep still. A brief moment of panic coursed through Honey when he realised they hadn’t actually agreed on how this was going to go. He’d admitted to Edge about wanting to fuck him. He didn’t care about deciding that stuff now though, nor did he want to stop what they were doing. It felt so good, so intoxicating. Honey knew what felt right, but he needed to know, for sure, that Edge was on the same page.

“Do you want, how do you want to..?” Honey asked. A formality at this point with the way Edge was grinding against him. 

“I don't care-I just want to feel you-” Edge moaned, unable to stop his hips from moving as he spoke, “Please, kiss me.”

Honey didn’t need to be told twice. He pushed away any thoughts he had about figuring out who was in control and pressed Edge’s tongue against his own. They could figure out all that stuff later, right now the only thing that mattered was the rising pleasure between them. They moved together, helping Edge further into Honey’s lap until they were able to grind against each other properly. Edge whimpered and moaned into Honey’s mouth as he set their pace while Honey moved one of his hands to wrap around their magic. The kiss quickly became messy as their sounds of pleasure became harder to contain. 

It was addictive. Honey could feel every bump and ridge of Edge’s cock as it slid against him, so similar to his own and yet so unique to only. One thing was for sure though, he knew he didn’t sound half as good as the other skeleton. From the tiny hitches of his breath on every thrust to the soft whining that was breaking through even when they were kissing, Honey was hooked. His sole focus was trying to find anything he could to pull more noises out of Edge. And it was working. Not only was Edge becoming more vocal but his grinding had gotten more intense. Honey moved with him, rocking his hips upwards in time and making more friction with the hand he had around them. 

Honey let his sockets slip shut. He couldn’t see as much as he wanted with Edge’s face so close even when they weren’t kissing, so he chose to focus on the feelings instead. He could feel his climax approaching already, though it wasn’t a surprise with how hard Edge was rocking in his lap. The reality of what they were doing really hit him though when he felt Edge’s movements become unsteady. He was getting close too. Honey couldn’t believe he was the cause of Edge’s noises, it was just too good to be true. Honey felt so amazing- so happy- so good -so-

Honey’s sockets snapped open. He briefly registered that Fell’s hand had stopped moving but didn’t need to ask why. Not when an inverted heart was floating between them and lighting up Edge’s face like a Giftmas tree. He’d been so carried away he’d let his soul, _his fucking soul_ , conjure in the middle of sex. Honey could feel all the magic draining from his face as the weight of the situation sunk in.

“Oh fuck-I’m- Edge I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to-”

Honey’s blabbering was cut short when Edge started laughing. His initial reaction was to recoil in shame, afraid he’d gone and fucked everything up. He didn’t get time to apologise again when said skeleton lunged forward to capture him in a hard kiss. Honey felt faint from the joint assault of the passionate kiss and the feeling of his soul being lightly pressed between their chests. He didn’t know what to think when Edge drew back with a huge grin on his face. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to laugh- that was-” Edge averted his eyes, but nothing could hide the excited smile still pulling his mouth upwards, “-you don’t know how hard I’ve been trying to hold back.”

Honey’s brow furrowed for a moment before everything clicked again. His eyes shot down between them. His soul was no longer alone. The magic constructs weren’t touching, but they seemed to move in response to each other. Like they were dancing, drawn together and then pulling away. The familiarity wasn’t lost on Honey. Or Edge, who had already started rocking into Honey again, his uncharacteristic excitement soothing Honey’s previously frayed nerves. 

“Have you tried it?” Edge asked, unable to take his eyes of the two souls between them. 

Honey took a deep breath, “Never.” he confessed. 

“Me either,” Edge smiled, tentatively bringing one of his hands towards his own soul, “Do you want to try?”

Honey was nodding before he could get the words out. Playing with souls during sex wasn’t the same as bonding, he knew that. But from what he’d heard it was intense, leaving little room to hide anything from your partner. With everything they'd been through, it felt right. Edge hesitated for a second, giving Honey a chance to change his mind. Honey reassured him with a small quick kiss before leaning back to watch. Edge took his own soul and pressed it against Honey’s making a white-hot flash of pleasure jolt through them both. 

“-Edge!” Honey cried out, arching into Edge so quickly he almost threw him off his lap, “Oh gods that- that-”

“-That feels so good!” Edge continued, feeling what Honey meant through the connection. 

After that, there was no need for words. Not when they could feel each other's intentions with crystal clarity. It was hard to tell who initiated the next kiss, or whose tongue was in whose mouth, as they struggled to keep up with the raw pleasure emitting from their souls. Edge took them both in hand without needing to be asked as Honey wrapped his hand back around their twitching magic. The parallels of having their souls touching at the same time as their cocks was unlike anything else. Not to mention the dual assault on Honey’s senses. He felt everything Edge did. His pleasure, his movements, his emotions, his desires-

-His feelings for Honey.

They were just as strong as his own. Honey couldn't process what that meant right now, or what it meant to have Edge know everything he’d been feeling. All the stuff he’d tried to hide or deny, even to himself, was being shared. His doubts were silenced the moment he and Edge locked eyes. There was understanding, pure and clear, unlike anything Honey had felt before. He felt so stupid about all his assumptions and their misunderstandings. But he could feel Edge as he started to shake in his arms, could feel their building connection through their souls, and felt the blissful moment they reach their peaks together. None of the bullshit beforehand mattered. There wasn't any need to hide. And Honey- no- neither of them wanted to any more.

The comedown was dreamlike for both of them after such an intense experience. At some point, their movements slowed down and their souls returned to their bodies. Honey would’ve happily stayed there for much longer, but a small shift in position showed him why they couldn't. He could feel the cooling magic between them, the joint release and the bursts from their souls accumulating into one huge mess.

“Blue’s gonna fucking kill me,” Honey groaned against Edge’s mouth, kissing him once more before looking down to inspect the damage.

It might’ve felt unpleasant, but Honey would’ve been lying if he said the sight didn’t send a shoot of arousal around his spent magic. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll clean up. You can do something about that forgotten tea,” Edge added, wiping his soiled hand on Honey’s ruined shorts.

It was a practical way to contain their mess, but Honey couldn’t help himself. There was no way he was going to let Edge get away with that without teasing him to hell and back. 

“Really? The great and terrible Papyrus is willing to be my maid?”

Edge’s sockets narrowed, “Fuck you,” he spat, though all the previous venom behind those words had disappeared.

Honey could’ve stopped there, but he was giddy. He pulled Edge close by his hips and bounced him in his lap, making Edge’s protests die on his tongue. 

“Already done that-” Honey said with a wink, knowing full well he was pushing his luck, “Though I gotta say, the thought of you all dressed up in the maid outfit is really doing it for me.”

“Is that so?” Edge quipped back, leaning to whisper against Honey’s skull. “We should get the kitchen looking decent and then we can go wash up.”

“Wow, boner killer.”

Edge leaned back against Honey’s legs, his arms crossing over his chest as he audibly huffed, “Together, idiot. You’re dumber than you look if you think I’m done with you.”

“Well I can’t be that dumb, I did just make you scream my name.”

“Urgh,” Edge covered his face in defeat, trying and failing to hide the smile Honey could see through his hands,“I hate you.”

“Yeah,” Honey replied, feeling his soul flip in his chest when he went to move Edge’s hands away from his face, “Me too.”


End file.
